


【翻译】Sex Ed性教育

by Chuh, StsFish



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - High School, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki, more smut
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: Tony最聪明的学生成绩下滑到勉强及格的情况一直让他感到挫败。周末来学校主持一场补考时，他发现了某些可能让Loki对自己成绩更上心的东西。我要为任何忽视标签的人指出：LOKI未成年，16岁，对此有意见的话请跳过这篇。





	1. my own left hand我自己的左手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex Ed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852126) by [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn). 



> [每个cp都该有的性教育梗 我不允许Frostiron没有] by年上爱好者

他在自己一场该死的测验中迟到了。

 

不是迟到了一场他不得不参加的测验那种，而是迟到了一场给他班上懒虫开设的愚蠢补测。讲真，这太荒谬了。他给了世界上最简单的期中考试，就为了自己在春假中不必加班加点，即使是他最差劲的学生也该能在考试中拿到一个A。然而，这两位，设法做到了他根本意想不到的事。操他的他们俩根本没有出席。

 

那是这场测验能给他带来任何麻烦的唯一途径，然后被他俩发现了。就像他们想让他的人生更加艰难似的。好吧，其中一个确实是，另一个只是受到了不良影响。

 

尽管并不意外，一个是班级里的捣乱分子——一个特么聪明绝顶，可以轻松拿A的小鬼，但只是满不在乎。另一个是他的小追随者，最大的资本就是他漂亮的小脸，不幸的是那对他在理科课程中的课堂表现并无卵用。

 

他们可能就是那些个弄倒体育馆里三角旗的家伙，而且很可能就是在本该参加他该死的测验的时间做了这档子事。他想让他们就这么挂掉，但心软的教导主任Maria Hill希望每个人都有额外机会。好吧，其实她只是想强迫Tony周六来监考一个讨人厌的测验。

 

“哦抱歉Tony，你有了什么春假安排吗？对不起亲爱的，这就是老师的生活。也许你该去为你爹地工作？”她的洋洋得意让他怒火烧得更旺了。他讨厌那些并不了解他的人认为他们能够理解他。

 

他得怎么用一种不会让自己被开除的方式回应？

 

于是他在一个周六的早晨来到学校，给他最烦人的俩学生补测一场根本没人会挂科的考试。不知怎么，他估计金发那位——Fandral——还是能找到不及格的办法。上次测试他填了一半的“我不知道”。老实说，他猜这次也是。而Loki，那个聪明绝顶让人上火的小混蛋，弄对了每题的答案，然后划掉答案写上“我拒绝你的现实，以我自己的替代[1]。”

 

Tony原则上给他打了一个F。

 

几周后他的父亲参加家长会，称赞Tony总算成为一个可以给他被惯坏的混蛋儿子应得待遇的老师。

 

不知怎么，这并没有让Tony感觉好些。这有点像他大学时得到的第一个A-，因为他小说写作中的对话不够现实。“活人不这么聊天，Mr. Stark。”也许他的家人不是真实的人。她不是说写下你所了解的吗？一个14岁上大学的孩子不会和兄弟会的家伙聊天，与20岁的女孩们约会，或者跟自己的家庭有什么意味深长的关系。但他的父亲说如果他不能听从指导，就活该得到差成绩。于是他以4.31的绩点毕业，就因为一个愚蠢的A-。

 

但现在改动Loki测验的成绩已经太迟了。对青少年示弱有点像割开你的手然后跳进鲨鱼池子里。理论上有点弱智，但他想不到别的。并且你以这种方式死或者以另一种方式真的重要吗？

 

话虽这么说，他拒绝不战而降。

 

于是他在一个本该还在床上睡觉，或者蜷在床上阅读Neil DeGrasse Tyson[2]最新著作的周六清晨，却得去监考一场迟来的期中考试。

 

他给自己买了两杯咖啡，开车路上喝完了一杯。没人需要知道他的第二杯掺了威士忌[3]。有点多。如果他得在假期间应付那俩家伙，他拒绝自己全程清醒。

 

想象一下他进门迎上Hill离开时的诧异。倒霉。他希望自己闻起来没有酒味。

 

她对着他笑了笑，不是他未来的什么好兆头。“你迟到了，你的学生等在外面，所以我让他们进去了。他们在你的教室里等着。”

 

什么？

 

“什么？”他感觉自己很蠢，这话听起来也很蠢，但他还能说什么？

 

“我把你的学生们留在你的教室里了？”她说得很慢，就像是对着一个特别迟钝的四年级学生说话。

 

“你不是认真的，你不能。你把俩差生单独留在科学教室里。你知道他们能搞出什么破坏吗？”他短暂地目瞪口呆，操她到底在想些什么？哦等等，她就是想操他的屁股而已，比喻意义上的。

 

“哎呀，Tony...我猜你不该把他们没人看管地留在教室里的。不过不是他们的错，他们准时到了，而你没有。”为什么她那么恨他？他都没跟她约会过。他甚至来学校应聘前没有见过她，但她当即就开始讨厌他。他做的每件事都是错的，每时每刻只要她能，她就会让他的生活更加艰难。

 

“我另一段人生里对你做过什么吗，Hill？”他的声音听起来很是抱怨，甚至对他自己来说也很够。

 

“你真的打算现在站在这里聊天吗？我很希望学校财产不会受到损害，Tony。”她离开时再次自鸣得意地笑了。

 

他与她擦肩而过走进去，发誓自己听到了她在身后大笑。什么鬼？

 

谢天谢地过时的学校安全系统没有摄像头，他进门甩掉了她。掏出自己的酒瓶径直喝了一大口，这将是一个漫长的上午。如果有人淘气，他会杀了这俩小杂种的。

 

他向自己的教室走去，当然了一路走向学校深处。

 

他止步在门外收拢自己的才智思考了一下，也许他不该空腹喝威士忌的。然后，他听到了一个声音。一道呻吟。哦天，某个家伙打破了什么东西或者从桌子上摔下来了或者其他什么同等糟糕的东西，现在在那里奄奄一息了。

 

他可能最终会为此坐牢，但在那之前他要先杀了Hill。他要拖她一同下地狱。

 

他用力粗暴推开门，希望能吓到他们。他对自己成功的概率没一点谱。

 

Loki坐在Fandral身后，手伸进了另个男孩的裤子。

 

“你们他妈的在干啥？”认真的？他俩在他的教室里鬼混？

 

金发男孩睁大了眼睛，立即就开始试着挣脱Loki的魔爪。而Loki相反，一派自在，就像他没被抓了个现行做着些不寻常的事。

 

“Mr. Stark，我们看起来像在做什么？我们在等你。”Loki淘气地咧嘴笑开，眼神里流露出更多。

 

“调皮，孩子们。非常调皮。”Tony怒视着他。小混蛋。

 

Loki的手动了动，但绝对离停下很远。“我很难觉得调皮跟这有什么关系。”

 

“把你该死的手从他裤子里拿出来。既然你们没有费神在课堂上露面，你们有一个测验要参加。”Tony试着不去想Fandral呜咽着往Loki手里戳时发生了什么。

 

_天啊，Tony，别看了。_

 

“事实上教授，无论这次测验结果如何，Fandral都不能拯救他的F。而我缺考够拿到一个D，仍然及格了。”Loki看起来无聊的随时可以打哈欠。

 

那气死了Tony。“及格，对你来说通过可以了？”

 

“那不就是学校的要求吗？通过课程？”他继续着手底下的服务。

 

Fandral，那可怜的孩子，从发根到脚尖都是通红的。他仍努力挣扎，但太微弱了很明显心不在此。他已经完全不会再在乎是否被自己的老师看着高潮了。也许某种程度上（无疑吓坏了那个孩子）他因为被抓包而性奋。

 

Loki就很显然会为此性奋的。

 

哦操他的吧。他们俩当然可以玩那个游戏。

 

“你可以拿到全A，却差点挂科了。难怪你甚至没能学会怎么来一个像样的手活。”Tony露出他最无动于衷的表情，双臂交叉在胸前，小心不要洒出他的咖啡。

 

“啊呀，可怜的Mr. Stark羡慕了吗？因为我还有另一只手可以用。”Loki向Tony的大致方向挥了挥他的左手。

 

Tony相当戏剧化地冲他哼笑。“我刚不是说过你这方面很烂吗？我最好还是用自己的左手撸，而我是个右撇子。”

 

“Fandral似乎没打算抱怨。”相反那孩子明显都快爆炸了。Loki放慢了节奏，若即若离。好吧，Tony知道自己可能夸大了一点Loki的缺乏技巧，但那孩子需要懂得自己并非无所不知的道理。

 

“得了吧，孩子。我从大学女子联谊会喝醉的女孩手里得到过更让人印象深刻的手活。”也许是真的，他不太记得那些聚会了。当然了，那些女孩没一个有Loki那样特么的漂亮。

 

Loki蹙眉看着他，“什么，拜托告诉我，我做错什么了吗？”

 

哦哦，Tony冒犯了他，绝对的。是时候当一个混球了。不过也许是早上9点的威士忌在发言。他久久啜了口“咖啡”，“哦？你现在想要学习了？课堂上从来不想，但现在想？”

 

“Well，如果你在课堂上教授像这样有趣的东西我会集中注意的。你退缩了？”他倾身，就像他俩之间没一整个身体阻碍似的。

 

Fandral发出短促的吱叫声。

 

Tony耸耸肩，“放松一点，这是老二不是棒球棍。手活重要的是技巧而非使力大小。”

 

Loki又对他皱眉了，但Tony可以从金发男孩的脸色上看出他 ~~老二上的~~ 压力减轻了。他不仅因为羞愧而局促。

 

Loki看上去真实震惊了。这小混蛋的确惊讶于有人比他还懂性。操蛋的十六岁，总认为自己对性无所不知。Tony可以教他些让他漂亮小脚趾蜷缩起来的东西。

 

Tony笑了笑，坐到正对着他们面前的桌子上，这地儿他能看到颇不错的风景。他醉得一团糟，忘乎所以地在学校里看着学生们瞎搞。哦好吧，如果Hill会把他的蛋蛋割下来装在盘子里，他不妨从中得到一些别的。

 

他又喝了一口，“现在让我们探讨一下你还有一只手空闲的事实，为什么要这样呢？”

 

“什么？”Loki很困惑，天哪，这是Tony在教学楼里获得过的最大乐趣了。教导青少年性教育实在糟糕完全违法。不过，这也解释了为什么他上大学时的首打性体验十足乏味。

 

“你，”他又开口，“有一只空余的手。你认为男性身体有敏感区吗？”

 

“那种东西不是女孩子的事吗？”Loki看起来对此想法有些茫然的厌恶。

 

Tony翻了个白眼，“是的，那就是为什么我最好的体验是跟男人一起。因为女性更容易兴奋。”

 

Loki厌恶的表情突然转为好奇，“你上过男人？”

 

“你没有。”这实在不是个问题，教室里的一次快速手活当然不能算数。

 

Loki愤愤不平直截了当地扫向他消失在Fandral裤子里的手。

 

Tony又露出他不为所动的脸。“是的，我是说真正的性行为，孩子。”

 

“你怎么知道我有没有上过床呢？”Fandral又开始扭动着啜泣。Tony对着Loki挑眉，Loki再次放松下来。

 

“你为什么不直接闭嘴然后学点什么改变自己？”他在身侧放下咖啡杯然后等待着。

 

Loki努努嘴，“比如什么？”

 

“把你左手伸到他衬衫下面，在胸口上下移动，捏捏他的乳头。”Tony绝没有想象自己这么做的画面，没有。

 

Loki看起来半信半疑了会儿，但接着照做了。Fandral拱进他的手心，大声呻吟着。“噢...哦天哪Loki，再来一次。”

 

Tony笑着饮尽他第二杯“咖啡”的最后一口。

 

Loki皱着眉，但遵从了。“还有其他建议吗，Mr. Stark？”

 

Tony的笑容变得洋洋得意，他想他母亲以前总威胁他这样笑，脸是会僵掉的。一些简单的东西，一些明显没那么怪的东西，但肯定能取悦可怜的神经紧张的金发男孩。“另只手也伸进他的裤子。”

 

这次Loki很快照做了。“然后？”

 

“一只手放到他的蛋蛋上，感受它们，稍微挤压一下。”好吧，也许他确实在想象自己参与其中的画面。他不完全肯定自己想在哪边，但无论如何都没金发男孩的事。

 

Loki听从建议时一直保持着和Tony的目光接触。Fandral呻吟着把自己推到Loki手里。Loki的抚弄减缓几乎停了下来，另个男孩大声哀鸣，“Loki！”

 

“然后？”这个词现在变成了一个挑战。Tony会让Loki走多远呢？他俩到底谁是在给一个十几岁的男孩撸管？操，他需要更多 ~~酒精~~ 咖啡。

 

“你知道他的会阴在哪吧，或者你缺了那节健康教育课？”

 

Loki怒视着他，但没有中断眼神交流。他的手探到另个男孩裤子的更深处。

 

“用你的拇指找到他就在蛋蛋后面的那处。”

 

“然后？”Loki开始喘息了。Tony甚至不能确定他在一开始有过兴奋状态。他一直在折磨可怜的Fandral，给他一个几乎肯定会被发现的手活。不过现在，他的臀部正抵着另个男孩的屁股小小移动，寻求摩擦。

 

真新奇，Tony从没让学生通过学习而兴奋起来。“压。别用力，就按一按。”

 

Fandral把头甩向后面，大声叫了好一会儿。这可能是那孩子有过最难忘的高潮。然而，Loki的目光仍然没有离开Tony。

 

在喘息了许久终于接得上口气后，Fandral尖声问道，“先生，我能改天再来补考吗？”

 

“当然可以，金发小鬼。这次好好学习，Loki会帮你的。”Tony瞄向Loki，Loki耸了耸肩点头。

 

Fandral满腹怀疑地看着Loki，Loki的眼睛就没离开过Tony。

 

“那么，好吧。我...我走了。什么都没发生过，没可能发生过什么。”Fandral抓起自己的背包，几乎跑出了教室。

 

片刻后，他们听到Fandral离开的脚步声。

 

然后Loki咧嘴笑着，沿自己裤子里老二隆起的曲线摸了一把。他起身走向Tony，站在他微微分开的膝盖间。“那么Mr. Stark，你也会上一课吹箫吗？”

 

他双膝着地跪了下来，有史以来第一次看起来像是想学些Tony得教他的东西。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I reject your reality and substitute my own.  
> [2] Neil DeGrasse Tyson：天体物理学家  
> [3] Irish Coffee：爱尔兰咖啡。一款以爱尔兰威士忌为基酒，配以咖啡为辅料，调制而成的鸡尾酒。


	2. for a D student 劣等生而言

他只花了几秒仔细考虑。可能有酒精影响，但这听起来似乎是有史以来最好的提议。

 

“好吧。”Tony若无其事地答应了。

 

那回应的笑容很是狡黠。他伸手摸向Tony的拉链，眼里尽是得意。小混蛋没可能知道Tony为他预备了一个惊喜。

 

Tony一只手拦在裆前，“但如果你要学这个，你也得学点别的。”

 

那笑容扩大了，“真的吗，Mr. Stark？嗯对，你是老师。”

 

喔，但愿他真知道。

 

Tony对他笑了笑，“Yeah，我是，物理老师。”

 

“什么？”那男孩看起来难以置信地困惑。

 

“你听到我说的话了。”Tony对他咧嘴笑着，摆弄自己牛仔裤上的纽扣。“你想学怎么吹箫，就得向我保证物理拿A。”

 

“不该是我给你吹箫换取一个A吗？”Loki看上去像是自己童年幻想被这对话粉碎了似的。

 

Tony哼了一声，“Yeah，对。你才是那个想要的人。我教你怎么来一发你能想象到的最好的口活，而你给我开始做家庭作业，参加考试。一个A。”

 

“如果我拿不到A呢？”那孩子现在真在噘嘴了。

 

Tony几乎笑出声，“那我就停止教学。”

 

“物理？当真？”Loki看起来意得志满，好像已经知道自己能够赢得这场争论。

 

Tony慢慢拉下他的裤链，Loki的目光紧跟其后，仿佛被Tony的双手拽了下去。“吹箫。以及其他你可能会需要的课程。”

 

那男孩无声做出了“哦”的口型，Tony差不多能肯定自己占了上风，不过，他需要确认。“成交？”

 

Loki已经贴到他暴露出来的拳击短裤上，他能透过那层薄薄的织物感受到炽热的呼吸。“成交。”那个单词几乎低到耳语，但确实出了口。

 

“很好，”Tony低头对着悬在他腹股沟上的小脸笑了笑，“你说课程该从哪着手？我猜你知道从哪开始好。”

 

那孩子缓慢向前伸手，勾住Tony的内裤边缘。把前面拉低到足够放出Tony老二的位置，当他看到自己得对付的家伙时有些瑟缩。有趣。那孩子可能从来没试过口，只是觉得在教室中央打飞机自己就够 _坏_ 了。

 

“嗯哼？”Tony有些不耐烦地问道，“你要就这么坐着盯上一整天，还是过来动手？”

 

Loki舔了舔唇，犹豫不决地凑近。现在那“我无所不知”的自负态度哪里去了？Tony不会说那很性感，但...就是很色情。该死，这只是个紧张的青春期男孩。搞得他感觉自己在...well，他的确有。

 

接着，Loki碰了他，舔了舔。他向上瞟了一眼似乎想确认这是被允许的。Tony把双手别在身后，往后倚了倚。现在损害已经造成了。不妨从他职业生涯的破灭中得到些好处。现在他特么得回去为父亲工作了。以及成为一个登记注册的性侵犯。真够甜蜜的。

 

“只想到这么多，绿眼睛？整个都要舔，如果你不想含那玩意的过程中噎住就得整个弄湿。”他现在尽量保持客观，起码试着兑现自己的承诺。他体内大量的威士忌会延长这个过程，他完全硬了的事实真是惊人。当然了，他面前有一个既火辣又毒舌的天才小子正准备吮吸他的老二呢。这是他经历过最辣的事之一了。

 

Tony Stark，教科书般的自恋狂。

 

Loki依从指令前做了个长长的深呼吸，接着伸出他完美的粉红舌头，绕着Tony硬挺的顶端舔舐了一圈。然后他再次抬头寻求赞同。

 

“你之前真的没有做过这个吗？”Tony对他假笑。

 

“Well，我们俩并不是都有那么老，Mr. Stark。”Loki蹙眉瞪着他，把那问题当做一个私人挑衅。接着他张开嘴，吞下了整个龟头。

 

Tony沉重地呼吸，“那就是我，年长。很好，一个不错的开始。”

 

Loki放开他，一路舔他老二了个遍，然后再次吞下了顶端。

 

“操，”Tony嚷着，突然后撤。

 

那可怜的孩子看起来像是有人夺走了他的圣诞节，“我做错了吗？我会学的，我保证——”

 

“安全套，Loki，我们需要一个安全套。”Tony从牛仔裤口袋里掏出钱包，希望他可靠的旧日大学时光这会儿能帮上他忙。

 

Loki满怀期待地望着皮夹，紧张地咬唇，“没关系，我肯定——”

 

“不，”Tony坚定地拒绝了他，掏出一个安全套，“永远都不行，你永远没法肯定。那是你特么真正需要的课程。安全套，永远得用安全套。”

 

“你得学会怎么戴上安全套，阳光。小心，用正确的手法。”Tony分别指出正确的和错误的手法，Well见鬼，他明天可能会觉得自己像个变态（或者已经是了），但如果他能阻止那孩子染上性病，起码他是达到目的了。

 

Loki小心翼翼地撑开乳胶给Tony滚上，然后再次舔了舔顶端。他做了个鬼脸，“塑料味儿。”

 

“学着应付它，现在让我们再试一次。”Tony用手抚摸着那孩子的乌发，但最终决定尽量不去扣那孩子的脑袋。他觉得自己够罪恶了，也已经够硬到射了。

 

Loki这次很快开始，似乎在担心Tony会找到另个不继续下去的理由。他的舌头绕顶端打了几次转，然后开始沿着坚挺一路往下。

 

“你需要保持呼吸。”Tony挣扎着管住自己的手，他把整个身体的重心转移到双手上，希望这能让自己留意是否本能地想要抓握。“如果你就这么昏过去了，对任何人来说都没有好处。”

 

Loki含着他的老二点了点头，发出“Mmm”的音节回复，那真特么的妙。

 

Tony屏住呼吸，“Yeah，很好。”

 

那孩子疑惑地抬头看他。

 

“震动，很棒。”Tony抓紧桌面边缘，固定双手似乎越来越难了。

 

“Mmm？”那小混蛋在测试他。

 

Tony动了动臀部往上顶了顶。

 

“Mmph！”Loki在那动作下痉挛似的吞咽Tony的老二，操真他妈妙。

 

“Yeah，就像那样。对一个D等学生来说，很棒。”Tony现在只是在嘲弄他。完全没必要。Tony是那个看到教室里发生的一切没有转身离开的人。任何一个正派的老师都会走开，或者阻止他们。做些比坐下来指点，接着提供性教育课程以换取课堂出勤更好的事。

 

他可以想象出Hill报警时窃喜的脸。

 

“Mmmphmm？”那孩子想要他的注意，但又不愿意挪开Tony老二上的嘴。Well，真有奉献精神，真他妈辣。

 

他低头看着正给自己口着的漂亮小家伙。这是大部分老师从未考虑过的东西之一。聪颖的小孩，讽刺、混账、轻浮的孩子，明显想要那种关注。师生关系这类玩意儿是青春期学生的幻想，不是成年教师的——除了个别有严重问题的老师。啊是的，他就是。

 

Tony点头以示鼓励，伸手轻柔调整了男孩脑袋的位置来让他更容易凑近和减轻颈部痉挛。“你能屏住呼吸吗？”

 

Loki迅速点头，深吸了一口气。

 

他的手指在那柔软光滑的乌发上轻轻施力，缓慢地让Loki的脑袋往下一点点地吞进他的老二。“坚持一会儿。你试着呼吸只会窒息。”

 

男孩试着点头，然后仔细想了想，只是跟随Tony引导的手。几秒后Tony抬起他的头，男孩张开嘴喘息着。Tony松开他的头发，让男孩好好呼吸会儿。

 

老实说，Tony之前从未这样考虑过一个学生，更别提行动了。

 

尽管，那孩子一开口，Tony的脑子就去了淫秽的领域。他第一天出席时画了黑色的眼线，舔着棒棒糖。Tony点名时，他回答‘只为 _你_ ，Mr. Stark...’Tony当即就该知道自己遇到了麻烦。他忽视了他，表现的就跟自己的老二没对那低沉平滑性感的嗓音起反应似的。

 

一个16岁的孩子怎么会有性感的嗓音？

 

“抱歉，我可以的。”Loki看起来有些懊恼自己得花那么久才能喘得匀气。

 

Tony笑了，他曾经也有那么饥渴吗？“你做的很好。只是需要时间和大量练习。”

 

绿眼睛眨巴着迎上他的目光，“如果我拿到A，你会...让我练习吗？”

 

“你知道你可以在任何人身上练习对吧？”Tony继续对他笑着说道，但脑子里对这个念头没一点高兴的感觉。他想要那嘴唇缠绕在自己的老二上。他肯定不是为了Fandral的缘故想教Loki如何吹箫。

 

那该死的明了眼神出现在对16岁来说太过成熟的眼睛里。“我能，但我宁愿从最好的人那儿学习。”

 

Tony假笑，“你怎么知道我是最好的？你们这些孩子把我名字写在浴室墙上了吗？”

 

Loki沉下脸，“你尝过他们的老二，所以他们知道该把你名字写那儿吗？”

 

“好思路，我该在那写上你的名字。”Tony似乎停止不下他那摩挲着光滑柔软黑发的手。他有些不对劲。

 

Loki的怒容转变为他标志性的得意笑容，“所以你很享受。”

 

Tony情不自禁地笑起来，“你不说话的时候我更享受。嘴唇。老二。”他依次指着，“现在。”

 

那该死的坏笑又回来了。Loki浮夸地俯下身亲了亲Tony的龟头，然后接着在上面碎吻了个遍。

 

“对于独创性来说不坏。尽管除了你的金发小伙伴没有人会因此高潮。吮吸。”Loki把Tony的老二放进嘴里，用力——吮吸。Tony这次真的大声呻吟了，“啊...Yeah，不错。”

 

心怀鼓舞并结合了余下的课程内容，Loki努力在不至于窒息的情况下尽可能多地吞下Tony的老二，然后用力吸吮。

 

“哦操，Hmmmph...yeah，很好。再来一次，慢一点。”那双明亮的绿眼睛观察着他脸上的反应，终于有一次，注意力集中在Tony身上，而不是他肯定没做笔记的笔记本上。他刚刚绝对在内心记笔记了。此刻奏效，从前没有的言外之意让Tony呻吟着向前冲撞。

 

再一次，这次没有提示，他深吸了一口气，然后尽可能地往下，他吞咽吞咽着直到整个吞下余下一英寸左右，他看起来十足地沮丧。

 

Tony用手指抚摸着他的脸颊。“我告诉过你，练习。”

 

Loki放弃后深呼吸了几秒，喘了一会儿，给Tony一个半信半疑的表情，“真的？或者你只是在耍我，根本没可能吞下整个该死的玩意？它已经够到我嗓子眼了，还有其他空间可以挖掘吗？”

 

Tony咧了咧嘴，“你在开玩笑？它甚至还没完全起来呢。我喝太多威士忌了。你可以接受整个的。”

 

“威士——你醉了！这就是你允许我做的原因吗？明天你就会改变主意？”那孩子噘嘴了，Tony拒绝承认那很可爱。讨人喜欢的孩子给他吹箫搞的Tony像个恋童癖，或者类似的什么。

 

Tony笑了笑，紧紧抓了一把Loki的头发。“因为威士忌，我没有进门后立即离开。但我从来没有因为酒精操任何一个不想要的人。”理论上是真的，大学时他喝的烂醉失去意识的情况下，他想找任何一个可能的人上床。考虑到他醒来的地点和状况，他总是睡到了。

 

“所以你想上我？”Loki保持撅着下唇的样子，让他看起来更年轻了。

 

Tony为此皱眉，“首先，不许噘嘴。看起来比你实际年龄还小不是我们俩中任何一个人想要的。”Loki立即照办了，畏缩了一下。“其次，任何愿意操青春期男孩的人都会想上你。我也是。”

 

沾沾自喜的笑容回来了，“所以你跟其他学生没上过床。”

 

“我看起来像是想进局子吗？”Tony因为渴望吹箫失去了耐心。他回想起年少想要得到赞扬的时光，但现在他特么想要那唇回到自己的老二上。

 

“我看起来像是要去报警吗？”Loki的手揉捏着他的大腿，感觉很棒。尽管还是没碰他的老二。

 

“老实说，就现在你报警我他妈也不会在乎。然而目前的首要任务：善始善终。性爱基本守则第二条。”Tony按了按他的脑袋，试着引导他往下。

 

“所以，永远要用避孕套，永远要完成你发起的事？”Loki看起来很是怀疑，没有移动他该死的小脑袋。

 

Tony叹气，“它们是很重要的准则，如果你能做到这些，你就能得到自己应得的那份老二。”

 

“我只想要一个。”Loki突然受到了刺激，一口气把Tony的半个老二塞进了嘴里。

 

与此同时，Tony正忙于震惊他所说的话。也许他只是指一次一个。 _哦，拜托，别让这个青少年认定自己爱上了我。_ 然后，他感受到老二上有牙齿磕碰分散着他的注意，当他严厉地往下看时，他发现Loki正挑眉向上望他。

 

他甚至不必说出在想些什么， _你是要搭理老二上的嘴呢，还是盯着空气？_

 

当他得到Tony注意后满足地给了一个漂亮的吸吮。Well，该死他只要那么做就能成功争夺注意力。然后，那孩子证实了自己的确有所学习，移开放在Tony大腿上的一只手，悄悄探进他的内裤里。

 

他边谨慎观察Tony的脸色，边抚弄他的蛋蛋，然后摸到后面轻柔地按压会阴刺激着Tony。Tony差点没能喘上气，努力掩饰过去。但接着Loki突然整个埋进他的耻毛里，那张嘴吸吮着它所值得的一切。

 

一般而言，体内有那么多酒精时，将Tony推向临界点得花上几个小时。不过这次？不需要太久。

 

Loki一路向下完全吞了下去，开始收缩挤压喉咙。他努力试着屏住呼吸，但对于吹箫初学者来说本能还是太根深蒂固了，他开始干呕。那感觉刺激到了Tony，他双手扣住桌边，猛地操进Loki嘴里。

 

“操！哦——哈啊，艹...”Tony伴随着不知所云的絮语射了出来，但窜过他脑海的长串字句截然不同。 _别把孩子强摁到你的几把上，别把孩子强摁到你的几把上，别——_

 

酒精和他差劲自控力的作用下，他奇迹般地成功了。他不想让Loki反感吹箫，他可能会再也不想这么做。说他贪得无厌吧，但他既想要那孩子的A也想要口交。

 

经过一番努力，他稳定住自己的臀部远离那孩子，那孩子调整着自己的呼吸，仍然盯着Tony的老二。然后他舔着红樱桃般的唇，抬头看向Tony的脸庞，“我不觉得你的课程会拓展延伸到接受口交时该做什么？”

 

这孩子会要了他的命。

 


	3. reciprocation礼尚往来

交换。Tony对此没有任何意见，给学生吹箫总比倒过来合适。奇怪的是实际上他很乐于此道，比起另个洞里有老二他确实更喜欢口交一些。

 

他在脑子里盘算了会儿这个想法，“只有两个问题。”

 

那孩子朝他皱眉，可能开始觉得被利用了。“什么问题…？”

 

Tony笑笑竖起两根手指，“一，你还没有参加测试；”他收起一根手指，进入下一项，“二，没有更多安全套了。”

 

起码第二项在逻辑上无法反驳。总之Loki看起来很是恼火，Tony不能责备他。这个上午教室里三分之二的人都高潮过了，而Loki是剩下唯一没能得到满足的人。

 

“所以，”Tony再次对他微笑，“你现在该去做试卷了。”

 

“你开玩笑吧？顶着这个？”Loki对他的裤子打手势，勃起几乎不能容纳其中。

 

“当然，如果你做完…拿到一个A…它还保持原状…我们可以看看能否找到某种临时应急措施。”

 

“某种临时…”Loki抬高眉弓。“更多手活指南嗯？Mr. Stark？”

 

“一个男人永远不会过于擅长手活。”Tony认真道，把公文包拎到桌上打开找出一份考卷复印件。“现在说真的，如果你花了超过十分钟或者没能拿到A，你就不是我心目中想的那样。”

 

Loki看起来被这话吓住了，Tony不知道什么导致了一切，那孩子从他手里夺过考卷，就他妈这么去做了。太奇怪了，明显一份手活的承诺没那么有吸引力。

 

Tony不得不强迫自己别去检查医务室是否上锁。他们在医务室里放了安全套… _去你的吧，Stark！_ 但他们有放！哦该死，反正门可能锁上了。Tony把注意力集中在处理安全套上，想着最好别把它留在教室垃圾桶里。他用另外的纸巾包好用过的安全套，打算带去其他地方。天哪，他现在甚至像罪犯一样思考了。

 

正如Tony期待的那样，Loki在八分钟后交回了试卷。他的字迹比平日潦草些，但答案还是一如既往地准确。这孩子该死的是个天才，他在用那荒唐的成绩毁掉自己进入大学的机会。Tony想知道，性能否成为他余下成绩的胡萝卜。

 

Tony改完递回打上A的试卷，“喏给，你的第一个A。”

 

Loki满怀期待地转过椅子，但Tony把他推了回去，面朝前，然后跪在后面。认真的，Stark？后面？如果他看不到你，你就没真的在给一个十六岁的男孩打飞机？如果在他背后，就不会勾起你其他念头？

 

Tony试图不理会自己的大脑，专注于眼前的任务。再来点威士忌会对整个“内疚又羞愧”的过程有帮助，但他怀疑Loki会为某人得靠酒精才能高兴碰他而颤栗。操，对Tony来说听起来也够糟糕，但他想。他反省起自己为什么要这么做。不为了交易，不为了A的考试成绩，那些很棒，但跟性没关系。

 

那他是为了什么呢？

 

那甜蜜诱人的声音每时每刻都在逗弄他。 _是，Mr. Stark；不，Mr. Stark；为什么不呢，Mr. Stark？_ 那刚舔过他的漂亮嘴唇，一贯 _如此_ ：啃铅笔，舔棒棒糖，咬手指，以及其他各种与嘴唇相关的活动，在整个学年后渗透进Tony的潜意识。他听取指导时是那样乖巧，那样努力想把Tony整个吞下去。Tony能肯定之前没人碰过那个可爱的小屁股，事实上Tony确信Loki会很愿意让他操。

 

他边想着这些有的没的，边伸手解开Loki的裤子，拉下拉链检查——没有内裤。Loki给他一个微小性感的坏笑，“让你吃惊了，嗯？”小混蛋。他往下摸索Loki不着一物的老二。 _不坏_ ，他自忖， _一点也不坏。我可以的，我当然会这么做，只要他没在我之前回家报警。天，有人置身这种境地还会想这些吗？不！_

 

他摇摇头，轻轻拢着掌心的物什抚弄着，几乎立即勾起Loki一道呻吟，男孩向他拱了拱身体。

 

Loki呜咽着，“哦老天，太尴尬了。”

 

他尽力没有流露出笑意，他曾经，不很久前，也是这种感觉。他有机会表露一丝同感，“没事Loki，其他人都已经得到了。轮到你了。”

 

Loki背部的紧绷感减轻了，Tony的手以一种安抚的姿态一路往下，伸到Loki牛仔裤后面，引发了喘息。

 

“还好？”他问道，试图在越界前确定Loki对他服务的开放程度。

 

“你——你没告诉我可以对Fandral这么做。”Tony吃不准那颤音背后是什么情绪，于是停顿了一下，“别，拜托，继续！”Well，一个明确的答案。

 

他在Loki屁股后面的左手继续缓慢移动往下。一时间他俩像跑马拉松似的气喘吁吁。Loki拱起身迎上Tony，耸向Tony的手心。Tony乐于效劳，一到达目的地，他就分出根手指慢慢蹭过Loki穴口。与此同时，他放慢右手的节奏，他不想让男孩射太早以至于不快，他向自己辩解着，这跟他对手指在男孩体内时光的渴望无关。

 

“Mr. Stark！拜托！”Loki听起来彻底崩溃了。

 

Tony不确定自己该喜欢还是讨厌性事中的“Mr. Stark”。不过Loki的嗓音可以让一切都荡漾起来。渴望满足他，他想知道哪只手会让Loki更疯狂。噢，管他的，他打算双管齐下。当他加快抚弄时，Loki随着右手的动作喘息呻吟。当他插进中指时，得到高声哀鸣以及手下最他妈紧致屁股的回应。就在他添加手指的几秒间，Loki射了。

 

“啊哈MMr. Stark！”好吧，那孩子叫着“Mr. Stark”高潮是投了一票赞同。Tony在Loki高潮余韵中按压着他里面的手指，希望能让那感觉联系起欢愉。这让Loki再次呻吟，迎合。他放任脑袋无力地靠在Tony肩头，喘上了几分钟。“如果明天补交作业给你，算我成绩吗？”

 

Tony几乎笑了出来，“明天我不会在这，甚至不会为了性爱来。我要睡觉，然后看书。”

 

“所以你承认从中得到好处了？”Loki转身看进他的眼睛，明显是在其中寻找安慰。

 

Tony从Loki体内抽出手指，整个手放在Loki挺翘的小屁股上。“我想答案很明显。”

 

“除了提高我的成绩以外还有其他？”天，他有哪部分不明白了？可能是Tony没有大声说出来的那些。

 

于是Tony靠了过来，不知道出于什么考虑，他把舌尖正悬着的欠揍打趣咽了下去。“是的，”他以一种奇怪的占有欲磨蹭着他俩的脸颊，虽然只比亲吻那孩子少诡异一丁点，“除了你的成绩，我还得到了些别的。”

 

Loki脸上出现一种沉思的表情，Tony此前看过太多次。他在垂涎某些东西，然后认为合乎逻辑自己理应得到，“我随时可以带给你。”

 

Tony不禁震惊了，“你想来我家？”

 

Loki耸肩，“这会让事情简单些，更没可能Hill或者门卫进来撞上我们俩中的某个脱了裤子*，字面意义和比喻意义。”

 

Well，这是个Tony会优先考虑的观点。他没那么想当犯罪分子。另一方面，Loki…“离这很远，城外。”

 

“那更好，更有隐私，没人会奇怪怎么有青少年上门拜访你。”Loki自以为是地笑了。

 

天哪。这孩子什么问题都对答如流，不是吗？不过这倒是真的。Tony没有好管闲事的邻居，让这肮脏局面离Hill和学校远远的似乎是个不错的计划。“想要家庭住址来有机会威胁我？”

 

“我可以跟踪你从学校回家知道。”他耸耸肩，回答有点太迅速了。

 

“你个小混蛋，早知道我住在哪了是不是？”Tony不确定自己该怎么处理这些信息。整件事是计划好的吗？一个毁掉Tony事业的阴谋？

 

Loki很好地红了脸，“我很好奇，你开的车对于一个高中老师来说过于漂亮了，实在不难跟。另外，我是个青少年，我们青少年不就是会被荷尔蒙驱动做些怪事吗？”

 

“你计划这个小场景多久了？”Tony没能得到一个解释不打算放过。

 

Loki的脸更红了，“自从我和Fandral掀了…他说我们可能得补考。会毁掉春假，然后我想——Well，这像是一个让你落单的好办法。”

 

那孩子涨红脸的样子有点小可爱，小混蛋做了很多努力就为了钻进Tony的裤子。“跟金发小鬼的那场彩排过吗？”

 

“不完全是，至少对他来说是个惊吓。”Loki坏笑了一下，显然很是自得其乐。

 

“但你计划了这些 。我猜没能如你所愿是吗？”Tony回想起他正经教导Loki而不是其他时Loki脸上的表情逗笑。

 

Loki毫不遮掩地咧咧嘴，“不完全是，”他舔了舔唇，“但跟我想的一样好。”

 

“这样？”Tony侵入Loki的私人空间。操，这评价远超过了不太好。他很确定自己在不经意间已经达到了十一级，很快就会成为“不太妙”专家的。

 

“考虑到实际上你甚至没有…我是说，我还没…”那红晕真他妈可爱。一种性感的可爱，而不是一种尴尬青少年的可爱。

 

Tony不相信地狱的存在是件好事，不然他肯定已经在路上了。“我甚至还没把你按在桌子上干？这是你的计划么？”

 

Loki说不出话来，只能点点头。

 

“你觉得自己的屁股值得我给你物理打A？”Tony在Loki耳边怀疑地低声问道。

 

Loki恢复了一点他的沉着冷静，对Tony笑笑，“我确定。但如果我没有交作业给你检查就很难知道了不是吗？”

 

“Well那最好今晚动动你的漂亮屁股好好学习嗯？我期待的是最好的作业，Loki。每次的任务量不少于一星期。你还有八周作业要补不是吗？”Tony起身收拾东西。

 

Loki点点头，仍然笑着，“我猜课后得见你很多次，Mr. Stark。”

 

“好吧明显你知道可以去哪找到我。”留下这句话后Tony离开了。

 

他带走性爱和酒精的证据，一回家就处理掉。如果Loki告诉别人这样一来并不能真的挽救他的屁股，但起码他不会因为疏忽大意而被意外揭发。

 

他在厨房桌上放下公文包，脱下外套。

 

然后他坐下来，盯着自己的手看上半个小时。他真和一个学生发生关系了。他们还计划着未来上更多床。如果有人发觉这点，据他所知他的人生就玩完了，他的父亲可能会把他带回去，正是Tony最不想要的。他过着自己的生活，他喜欢这样。但他现在作茧自缚。

 

他甚至不确定自己认为该逃脱罪责。他在对一个16岁的孩子利用性优势，当然，那孩子想要，甚至操纵Tony参与。但他有大到知道自己真正想要的东西吗？Tony16岁时难道没做过什么会让自己后悔的事吗？他和父亲闹翻了，但还是把一切归咎于第三方。他还是不能思考那事，甚至私下里也不行。他不想…他颤抖着。他也是这种人吗？一个猥亵他人儿子的老家伙？Loki的父亲会做出和他父亲一样的反应吗？

 

_你一定勾引他了Tony。他不会胡编乱造的。既然你没准备好就不该开始。_

 

那念头几乎让他立即刹车，但他随后记起Loki是那个计划诱惑他的人。Tony永远不会推动调情。如果不是因为Loki特么跟他调了一整年的情，他根本想都不会去想。

 

是这样吗？他变成Obi这种人了？在自己本该作为一个成年人负责，不该试图上生意伙伴年轻的孩子的时候，告诉自己都是孩子的错？天杀的，他到底什么毛病？

 

 _现在试图重新召唤自己的意志力有点迟了是不是？_ 他在心底苦涩地想着。 _你该在让16岁的孩子给你口交前就全部考虑清楚的。一切都晚了。_

 

他突然起身走到吧台又给自己倒了一杯威士忌。然后他想了想，把酒瓶带进了卧室。也许如果他喝断片，就会错过第二天的敲门声。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Caught with his pants down：出丑


	4. a househusband家庭煮夫

似乎诸神（如果存在的话）并没有与他同在。当他听到敲门声时只是半清醒，周日上午从没有人敲他的门。

 

这可是星期日的上午不是吗？

 

他奋力抬起头，差点打碎身边的空酒瓶，看了眼时钟。下午一点。好吧，所以已经是周日下午了。周日下午也不会有人拜访他。他最近的邻居远在半英里外，而大部分居住在这么远离城镇地方的人不会比他更乐于社交。

 

所以是谁…空威士忌酒瓶。自毁螺旋比往常更加失控。以及糟糕的内疚感。操。他跟个学生发生了关系。一个可能正等在他家门口寻求更多性爱的学生，那个漂亮的小混蛋。

 

Tony从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞下了楼。他在去门口的路上瞥了车道上那辆荧光绿的跑车一眼，还能有其他谁呢，是吧？现在他很庆幸自己住在荒无人烟的地方。那车简直就是个招呼着“看，Loki在这！”的霓虹灯招牌。Tony从未如此感激周围的树林和他家的相对隔绝，他现在经常为此感恩。

 

敲门声又响。那声音平静克制，不是Tony对活力无限青少年第二轮…或者第三轮…管他第几次敲门时所设想的那样。

 

他打开门发现他最喜欢的劣等生正懒洋洋地倚在门框上，相当耐心地等待着。

 

然而他在看到Tony的那刻嗅了嗅鼻子，“真的吗，Mr. Stark？”

 

Tony看看自己，他仍然穿着昨天的衣物，因为睡了一觉皱巴起来。手心像抓着安乐毯似的攥着空威士忌酒瓶。狗屎。如果他想佯装自己是个犯错后真心悔悟想要弥补的成年人，这样出现在门口真是愚蠢的第一步。

 

他叹气，“对。嗯…你为什么不先进门呢？”

 

“谢谢。”Loki环视四周然后继续道，“我去煮点咖啡，你可以…去做你在周日宿醉醒来时要做的任何事。”

 

“如果我说要去礼拜呢？”Tony皱眉看他。什么更奇怪的事都发生过了不是吗？

 

“为什么，他们会免费派发威士忌吗？”显然Loki找到了厨房门，走开了。小混蛋。

 

Well管他的。能发生什么糟糕的事呢？那孩子又不会偷走他的咖啡机什么的。他上楼快速冲澡剃须，然后穿上…好吧，牛仔裤和T恤。什么，他难道该穿正装吗？

 

当他回到楼下时，不仅闻到咖啡的香味，还有…烤面包？嗯…他的胃可以接受吃点面包片。他走进厨房，比自己对这次见面所设想的要没底气点。Loki的举动非常成熟，搞得Tony有些被动。

 

他厨房桌子上整整齐齐摆放了五页纸。五天的物理家庭作业。操，Loki没有胡闹。Tony抬头发现Loki向桌子走来，端来两杯咖啡和一盘涂了薄薄一层黄油的吐司。他向Tony推来一杯咖啡和吐司，坐下来安静喝着自己那杯。

 

“谢谢。”他还能做什么？Tony坐下来检查作业。非常完美。“为什么你他妈不能每天都这么做？”他比划作业。

 

Loki又皱了皱鼻子，“我为什么要做？我做作业通常能得到什么吗？没有什么值得的。”

 

“物理作业换性就是你想要的？你打算大学里做什么？”Tony不是装模作样，他真的很想知道。他喝了口咖啡，惊奇地盯着杯子。Loki真的很懂怎么做一杯该死超棒的咖啡。

 

Loki耸耸肩。“派对？”在Tony怀疑的目光下他叹气，“好吧，我会好好学习的行吗？只要没有他妈的Odin一直找我茬。”

 

“长期目标呢？人生计划？”Tony脸上的表情一定很有趣味，因为Loki没觉得冒犯。

 

他咧嘴笑了，“我当然要结婚当家庭煮夫啦。”

 

“Well，你煮的一手好咖啡，一个很实际的家庭煮夫基本技能，”Tony又嘬了口说。他苦苦思索了会儿然后耸肩，“该死，Loki，如果这真是你这辈子想做的事，不错。”

 

“所以你可以明白我为什么需要在其他些方面特别让人印象深刻。我可不想未来的丈夫对我厌倦。”Loki自负地笑了笑，终于找到一个机会能够导向他最热衷的话题。

 

Tony放下咖啡看着作业。无论如何他都没打算直接过掉。“我真诚地怀疑你曾让任何人厌倦，Loki。我不觉得你尽力的情况下会。”他抓起他习惯用来批改的红笔…那玩意从哪来的？小混蛋给他准备了一支？“你放这的？”

 

“想你可能会需要。”Loki坐回去喝他的咖啡。“我勾了第一页的第四题和第三页的十三题。不过既然你想误导我们做错，我想你很清楚。”

 

自大的小混球，他完全正确。Tony尽量不去想Loki当家庭煮夫会是浪费。这是一个绝对正当的人生选择，Tony不该置评。很多人也觉得他在高中教书浪费生命，所以他真的没有资格妄下评论。此外，很容易想象Loki是个快乐煮夫的画面。真奇怪。只要Loki高兴，他又是谁能质疑选择？

 

批改作业没花太长时间。如Tony期待那样的无可挑剔。“你知道，你不关心学业真是个悲剧。你完全可以做好。”

 

Loki的笑容消失了。“Yeah，对我的努力成果感到失望，本该聪明的多，浪费青春，只要我再努力一点…什么的。”

 

这是个熟悉的领域。每次Tony做错什么都会得到一个这类谈话。他 _不_ 会给的。“Yeah，但我半点不在乎这些。我只是觉得聪明人性感。”

 

Loki扬起眉毛。

 

Tony在纸上做记号，然后把它们叠到一起。“你不同意？那你为什么在这里而不是和你的小伙伴一起？”

 

“喔，”Loki终于看起来像是在听了，“你更有经验？我对金发没兴趣？”

 

“你是个青少年，你会陷进任何能得到的东西里去。但你追求这些。一整年，你都——”该死，他跳回到陷阱里了。他需要停止妄想，接受Loki没有真跟他调情的现实。

 

“你…”Loki睁大眼睛，“你注意到了。”

 

“等等，什么？”Tony胸口一紧。

 

“我整年都在跟你调情。你从没表现出注意到的样子。你总像对待其他人一样对待我！”Loki看起来很生气，与此同时Tony瘫倒在椅子里。

 

“你就没一点——不，你当然没有了，你怎么会有呢？”Tony揉着眼睛。这不是他的想象，他也不是Stane。

 

Loki的声音听起来更多的是好奇而不是忿忿，“什么？”

 

“我今早的计划是告诉你这是个糟糕的主意，我永远，也不会跟你上床。”当Tony把手从眼睛上挪开时，看到Loki很是沮丧。

 

这次他的声音低极了，“为什么？”

 

Well喝醉没有任何用，假装他可以忽略过去也没用。他确信自己特么不想余生都会想知道万一…“我像你这么大时，我父亲的一个生意伙伴——他最亲密的朋友之一——开始骚扰我。”

 

Loki皱眉，对此不屑一顾。但他没有插嘴，等待Tony继续。

 

“我很紧张不敢要求他停下。我害怕只是自己多想。然后我十八岁时他在一个聚会上把我堵在墙角，把我推到墙上摸。”Tony回想起来有些恶心。他仍然不喜欢香槟，因为这总会唤起他被粗暴对待记忆的无助感，Obadiah把手伸进Tony裤子里时他呼吸中散发着的作呕甜腻的葡萄气味。“我顶了他的腹股沟才得以脱身，只是因为他醉着才成功了。当我告诉父亲时，他基本上告诉我是我挑起的。”

 

“我的天啊Mr. Stark，我没想到。”Loki语调里明显透露出他受到了极大的精神伤害。

 

Tony努力看向他，“所以现在我是那个骚扰青少年的老家伙了，想——”

 

“但是是我开始的！是我从见到你那天起就跟你疯狂调情！”Loki激烈抗议，“别他妈告诉我我不知道自己想要什么。唯一的问题是你是我老师。很多孩子都会跟年长的家伙约会。”

 

“约会？”轮到Tony挑眉了。

 

“约会，上床，一夜情，管他是什么，重点是，这个州的法定同意年龄——事实上几乎大部分州的法定同意年龄——是十六岁。政府说我已经到可以自己做决定的年纪了，为什么你觉得自己会更清楚？”基督啊，他应该当律师的。

 

“我不是这个意思。”他能怎么解释呢？他脑子里一片混乱。

 

“不，你把自己与一个可能比你现在大上二十多岁，不把拒绝当回事的男人相提并论。你甚至还不到三十岁，你还没打算把同意当作一个回应！”哇哦，Loki真该好好考虑法学院。等等，Tony又开始置喙他的家庭煮夫梦想了吗？Loki走过来坐到他的大腿上，打断了他的思路。

 

“你干——”Tony打算开口询问，但Loki用一根手指按在他的唇上制止了他。

 

“我是那个没打算把拒绝视为回答的人，Mr. Stark。你大概有权利阻止我，”他把整个身体压在他身上，胳膊搂住Tony的脖子。“尽管我真的希望你不会这么做，我有太多东西可以从你身上学习。你知道的，我是说物理。”

 

“我从没想让你停课。我肯定不能，现在我们是在做爱。我想你真正需要的是节生物课。”他本想说自己不图回报，但那将是个肮脏的谎言。他紧贴着Loki的臀部，无意识地寻求刺激。

 

Loki开始在Tony大腿上缓慢地来回摇晃，“是的， _拜托_ 。所以我们做爱？我讨厌自己做无用功。”

 

“你的物理作业？”Tony不禁有些恼火。

 

Loki，与他相反，笑了，“不，是一整年想爬上你床的尝试。如果我知道所需要做的一切只是家庭作业，我会一开始就做的。”然后他俯身，嘴唇贴上Tony的唇。

 

接吻，他们在接吻，发生在他的厨房。 _振作起来，Tony！_ 他的大脑在尖叫。 _操他或者不，只要别像个白痴似的坐在那里等待别人决定！_

 

Tony把手指插进Loki的头发，分开他俩的唇。Loki喉咙里发出恼怒的声音，但还是允许自己被拎开。他继续在Tony腹股沟上晃动，Tony允许了，实际上他肯定自己是在鼓励那样做。

 

“让你未来的家庭煮夫技能浪费掉会很可惜，过来，未成年。”Tony伸手抓起一片面包，如果他整个下午都要做爱，碳水化合物是个好主意。

 

“只要你欣赏我的努力，那我的技能就得到了运用。”Tony咀嚼面包时发出一声特别响亮的嘎吱声，Loki再次对他展露恶作剧似的笑。“你还没尝过我的蛋奶酥呢。”

 

“如果你这么说，我肯定那肯定超他妈美味。” 他不得不停止这种随性的接触，不然他俩就会弄脏衣服。他举起自己几乎空了的杯子，“再来点？”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，但还是慢慢滑下他的大腿去倒了咖啡。与此同时，可以欣赏到那挺翘的屁股在他厨房里晃来晃去，对Tony来说够刺激了。他真他妈幸运事情能发展成这样。

 

目前为止。

 

“那么我说，”Tony咀嚼着他第二片吐司心不在焉道。正在往咖啡里加奶加糖的Loki疑惑地回头看他。他是怎么知道Tony喜欢的量？“总有一天你会为某个家伙成为好煮夫的，我已经开始嫉妒了。”

 

Loki只是给了他一个沾沾自喜的神秘表情，端着满满一杯咖啡回来递给Tony。接着他分开Tony的腿，跪在双腿之间的地板上。“让我们看看昨天的课程我收获了什么，嗯？”

 

天哪，他就这么在厨房里跪下去打算在他吃面包时给他口交？啊，是的。Tony真的开始嫉妒那个能得到这样一个丈夫的混蛋了。

 

他摸上Tony穿着牛仔裤的腿，手指探到拉链时，凑近用牙齿咬开纽扣，接着用同种方式拉下拉链。他第二次口交经历是怎么回事？

 

Tony放下他的咖啡杯。“昨天之后学了点东西嗯？绿眼睛？”

 

Loki笑了，“不错？”Tony只是用笑容报以回应，他蹭过去，隔着Tony的织物舔了舔他的勃起。“我跟一个朋友聊了聊，她给了我一点建议。”

 

“告诉朋友你的小征服成功了？”是的，Tony可以在那双漂亮的绿眼睛里看到自己的教学生涯在臭水沟旁打转。在 _那条_ 舌头如此接近他的老二时，他就是没法让自己在乎。

 

他没料到Loki的回应是笑声，“没有。你很可能会被开除。我只是告诉她我打算有点…经验。”

 

“你想挽救我的事业？”Tony忍不住有些惊讶和质疑。

 

Loki翻了个白眼。“我可没那么利他或者其他什么。我想要你在身边这样就可以继续得到这些了。”他又隔着布料舔了舔Tony的老二，然后扯下织物。

 

就在Tony震惊张开嘴的时候，Loki伸进后兜掏出一个红色的箔包，举起来让Tony过目。“草莓味哈？知道你是个聪明的小混蛋，但这也太快了。一个未成年人他妈的在哪能买到风味安全套？”

 

“我不是提到有和一个朋友讨论吹箫么？我告诉她胶乳味很恶心。她说…她说我很幸运你是个好人，给我安全套。”Loki坦白时红了脸，埋头套上了安全套。

 

“好朋友。她给你什么建议如何接受整个吗？”Tony匆忙吞下最后一口吐司然后咽下最后一口咖啡。他知道自己会暂时没机会考虑食物了。

 

Loki轻蔑地笑了，“和她的男朋友？我怀疑有这困扰。”

 

然后他深深吸了口气，张开嘴吞下了Tony整个老二。他几乎一路往下，Tony对突然而来的压感倒抽口气。Loki大力吮吸。Tony知道自己遇上了麻烦。Loki不仅对所作所为很是热情，还学的很快。他抬头用那双摄人的绿眼睛注视着Tony，探询似的哼声。Tony只能点点头。

 

Loki眼中流露着一丝淘气的神情，他拍拍Tony臀侧，示意他起来一点。然后继续动作脱下了Tony的牛仔裤和拳击短裤，把它们扔到了厨房地面上。所有的这一切，以及对Tony老二毫不犹豫的服务。天哪，他会成为专业的。

 

他用手拂过Tony的蛋蛋，一根手指轻柔地沿他会阴来回滑动。在这样的爱抚之后，他慢慢朝Tony屁股挪了寸。他努力吸吮了下然后脱离，只留顶端还在嘴里，试探地看了眼Tony。

 

Tony又点了点头，Loki尽可能地往下，同时探寻的手迟疑地往Tony屁股伸去。

 

“不要等待。得到允许就去做吧。迟疑代表着你要么不是真的想做，要么并不清楚自己在做什么。”再次，如果Loki在这里学习，Tony会教他点东西。另外，Tony正想要他特么这么做呢。有点奇怪。他从没对屁股里塞东西感太大兴趣，但他现在想要。

 

他决定不过度分析它，特别是在Loki正要给予他要求的东西时，这可是神圣一刻。他把一根手指插进Tony时也一直尽力把头往下压，几乎把Tony整个长度都吞进去了，而剩余的半英寸完全无所谓。那感觉…哦操， _感觉到了_ 。

 

而Loki，从他脸色来看，不太满意。他后退瞪着Tony的老二，就跟它对不起他了似的，接着立即开始深吸一口气打算……

 

Tony揉了一把Loki的头发，把他按在原处。“先匀会气，别那么懊恼，也别太急太快。你可以做到，但我不想你勉强伤到自己。”

 

“Mmmph。”得到了强烈的回应。

 

Tony笑了，抚摸他的头发。“如果你现在伤到自己，接下来会分你心的。”

 

绿眼睛迎上他，充满希望和渴望，“嗯，嗯？”

 

“是啊，稍后。”Tony把一只脚搁到邻近的椅子上给Loki腾出更多的空间，点头，“既然你已经可以控制好呼吸，慢慢来。直到你到达自认为的尽头，然后吞咽。”

 

Loki看起来很是困惑，但还是微微点头，开始一寸寸往下。半途他深吸一口气，然后在他接近时开始吞咽。诸神之上，那在他老二上震动的喉口真他妈绝妙。几秒后到了位置，Loki的鼻子陷在他的耻毛里，而他的老二深埋其中。Loki保持着吞咽，仿佛那是本能。这次，不知怎么他没有呕吐反射。接着他的食指进一步深入Tony体内，然后……哦，噢！Tony无法自持地向前冲撞，手指仍然缠绕着Loki的发绺，高潮时无意识地把那张甜蜜的小嘴固定在自己身上。

 

Loki温顺地接受了粗暴的对待，直到Tony停止了冲刺后好一会儿才缓慢小心地离开了Tony的老二。他沉重地喘息，接着脸颊贴在Tony大腿，向上问道，“我做的对吗？”

 

“你…你开玩笑吗？”Tony把手插进Loki头发里，皱眉，“我强迫你——”

 

“哦操，别又开始那一套了。你要射了，可不像你一直能这么考虑周到。”Loki抬起头坏笑，“再说，你只是让我做了无论怎么都想做的事，双赢。”

 

Tony继续粗喘了会气，对着漂亮小鬼摇了摇头，“你不仅会终结我的事业，还会搞死我。”

 

“我希望别！那谁能教我呢？你是唯一能跟我沟通的老师，Mr. Stark。”他用一张惆怅的脸说道——根本说服不了他——然后转为他惯常的邪恶笑容，“所以卧室在哪？等你恢复的过程中我们肯定还有别的可做？”


	5. first and second首先和其次

恢复期间Tony可以想出很多事来做，并且坦白地说，不需要那么长时间才能开始下一轮。

 

他把Loki领进卧室后的首要任务就是扒光他。如果Tony要为此毁了他的生活，他宁愿先爽完再说。他向一切可能存在的神明祈祷，Loki在紧身裤和更紧绷的衬衫下面的身体不会看起来像个十几岁的男孩。虽然他清瘦修长，但似乎有着肌肉的轮廓和迹象，也许能让Tony觉得自己没那么像个恋童癖了。

 

谢天谢地，他先前已经知道Loki有耻毛了。如果…他没法心安理得，不，最好憋细想了。他不想因为自己似乎停不下来想这些无聊的念头，让Loki觉得他的不应期非常漫长。谁知道为什么Loki的看法有这么重要，但就是如此。

 

于是他剥掉他带刺儿天才的衣服，一件一件的，极度缓慢，Loki开始有点被惹毛了，“你可以再快那么点，Mr. Stark。”

 

Tony叹气，他想要求结束“Mr. Stark”的叫法，但之后他们回到学校会发生什么？还有什么比在课堂上互相使用爱称更能吸引负面关注的吗？所以很遗憾，Mr. Stark的称谓必须保持下去。

 

“出什么事了吗？”Loki的声音里满是担忧，他的眼睛里流露出一种让人良心不安的自我怀疑，“我保证，如果我做错什么的话，我可以学会做得更好。”

 

“你很好，Loki，”Tony轻轻抚弄着自己刚剥出来的小腿，“没事。”

 

Loki显然是想努力消除自己的紧张，但他的肩膀还是有点儿僵硬。Tony抬手捏捏他脖子一侧的肌肉，然后手指沿路爱抚着揉捏着，“Mmmmmmh…舒服。但——”

 

“不是一切都必须与性有关Loki，即使是在床上。”他转过身，坐到男孩身后的床上，然后开始仔细照顾他的肩膀，一下一下地纾解肌肉里的紧张感。“所以不要再为每件小事担心了，你什么也没做错。”

 

“你想让我相信自己什么也没做错，但你倒是不信你自己？”Loki试图扭过身对他皱眉，但Tony把他的脑袋按了回去。没必要表露出比他已经拥有的自我怀疑更多的情绪了。也没必要进一步解释他的心态。Loki清楚为什么Tony的行为比他自己的更不可接受。

 

Tony按摩Loki的脖子直至每一块肌肉都完全放松下来，那时他的老二已经整装待发老久了。

 

“你想让我给你展示什么？”他问Loki，那可能不是男孩所预料的，但如果Tony要玷污清白（好吧，相对无辜），他起码得给他们想要的，而不是仅仅掠夺自己想要的。

 

“Hmm？”Loki在意识到刚被问了什么问题前梦幻般地应道，“我…我想你知道我想要什么，Mr. Stark。”如果Tony没猜错的话，他得说那小鬼脸红了。

 

“是吗？”Tony沾沾自喜道，“好吧那你真的说出口怎么样？我知道你已经习惯了用操纵的法子得到一切想要的，但最终，会有人逼你亲口说出来的。所以你为什么不先发制人呢？”

 

Loki停顿了很长一会儿，Tony确信他是退缩了。想上床跟告诉某个人你想上床造成的压力有天壤之别。接着Loki转向他，Tony立即知道自己错的很离谱。那双眼睛里的决心和坚定告诉了他所需要知道的一切。他从未见过Loki如此专注，即使是在前一天的考试中也没有。

 

“我想要你干我，Mr. Stark。”Loki吐字清晰地说道，接着深呼吸。

 

为了什么？Tony疑惑。

 

“我想要你推倒我，用手指操开我，接着进入我的体内，操我，直到我像恐怖电影里的女孩那样尖叫。我想要你把我操进床里，把我的手固定在头顶，咬我的脖子。”

 

哦，那么是为了一口气说出这些。Tony努力回想如何呼吸。

 

Loki紧贴着他的胸口，双臂环上Tony的脖子，“够了吗？如果你担心自己在法庭审理中需要证据，我可以录下来把音频文件发送给你。”

 

Tony情不自禁露出一个尴尬的笑，“你真会这么做是吧？”

 

“是。”Loki简单回答道。

 

Tony抱着臂弯里的男孩转了个方向把他安置在床头，“你确定——”

 

“哦，他妈的行行好，Mr. Stark，我还得做什么？”Loki看起来气急败坏，“签署弃权声明书？再去公证？让我所有朋友来签上证人证词，说我花了一整年时间勾引你上床？”他的目光锁定着Tony，再度开口时非常认真，“我，想，要，你，操，我。”

 

“我本来是想问，真要正面朝上吗。这个体位可能会更痛一点。”Tony对他笑了笑，“我已经问完了Loki，你也说的很清楚。我们在卧室里赤裎相见。你会得到所想要的。”

 

Loki的眼睛闪烁着兴奋的光，“是的是的，面对你。我想要看到…全部。”

 

“好吧，但前戏时间更长不许发牢骚，明白了？”Tony换上了他教导专用脸，在这种境况下使用有点轻微的羞耻。尽管这样，他也不想操之过急变成不愉快的体验。

 

尖牙利嘴的小混蛋不知怎么还是领先他一步，“你是老师，Mr. Stark。我会一直在这学到你满意为止。”Loki躺下，胳膊随意交叉在脑后，看起来比平日更为自鸣得意。

 

Tony决定自己的首要任务是消除那种嘚瑟的态度。那孩子根本不知道自己什么处境。他屈起四肢笼罩在Loki上方，低头轻柔擦过Loki的唇，“是的你会的。”

 

他把他俩的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，温柔地亲吻了会儿，然后转为强势。他强势进入男孩的嘴里，吻到双方都上气不接下气为止，然后分开离开了Loki。

 

Loki立即对分离忿忿不平，“你他妈干——”

 

“安静。你可以保持安静，从亲身经历里学习改进。”除此之外，Tony也不想那该死性感的声音让他动作过快。他从床头柜里掏出润滑剂和安全套。

 

Loki看到连在一起的半打安全套时睁大了眼睛，他张了张嘴，看了一眼Tony又合上了。尽管如此，他看上去还是很紧张。Tony咧嘴笑了，就让那孩子以为会用掉六个吧。扳回一局让他自信爆棚，更不用提那孩子明显相信他能全部用完，他的自我有多膨胀就多膨胀。考虑到他过去几年里的上床频率，他也许可以。

 

不过，首先是准备工作。Tony把膝盖挤到Loki双腿间，分开了它们，接着把膝弯拉到自己的腿上，让那两条苍白修长的腿以一种情色的方式敞开。

 

Loki不舒服地扭动了一下，半心半意地试着合拢自己的腿，咕哝着“看什么”之类的话。他甚至脸红得更厉害了。Tony一只手安慰性质地放在他的腹部，接着自己花了一段时间欣赏景致。对于十六岁来说，男孩的老二并非不起眼。他已经硬了，随时准备好，腹部被蹭得有些湿漉。他大张的双腿给Tony即将进入的地方很不错的视角，紧皱的小穴几乎可以肯定从未有人到访。

 

“Mr. Stark，”Loki抱怨，“继续啊。”

 

Tony控制不住自己，他伸手用拇指在上面划过，只触碰了外面，浅尝辄止。Loki泄出一声喘息，张张嘴，再度闭上。他恳求地望着Tony，Tony回了他一个笑。

 

“想要这个，Loki？”他坏心眼地笑着，并不特别期待得到任何回答。

 

Loki，即使在闭嘴的指示下，仍然想要说话。于是他往Tony拇指的方向压了压，呜咽着。

 

Tony啪地打开润滑剂，把手从Loki身上拿了下来，只离开了够在手指上倒上大量润滑剂的时间。他会尽自己一切可能让第一次容易些。但这并不够让Loki做好准备进入一个充满混蛋的世界，不会费事做前戏的家伙，把前戏视为额外服务。不幸的是，Loki得通过一种艰难的方式明白这点。当然了，他总是可以回到Tony床上来，提醒自己不是所有男人都太过性急做不好准备的。

 

他在手指上涂了厚厚一层润滑剂，更让Loki极度沮丧的是，他从探入一根手指开始。那张恼火的小脸真是绝顶可爱。不过他没有前一天早上那么紧了。

 

Tony笑着问，“Loki，”他假作惊愕，“你已经准备过自己了？”

 

Loki咬着唇移开视线，但点点头。他脸红的厉害，补充道，“我朋友说这样比较好，万一…”

 

“万一我是个自私的蠢货？”他问，把第二根手指插进去要比第一根困难得多。

 

“Unh…对，她说如果…会真的很痛，”他中断句子，偏了偏头。他脸颊的烧红仍在，但看起来少了点尴尬，多了些性感。“哦，拜托。Mmmmh，求你了？”

 

Tony咯咯笑了，“我告诉过你要花更长时间的，绿眼睛。你不会觉得我在骗你吧，嗯？”

 

“不！我只是…已经准备好了。”Loki在Tony让那两根手指在他体内进出扩张时来回晃着脑袋。

 

Tony分开手指，试着让Loki准备好再添一根，引起了一声痛苦的啜泣，“你需要我慢下来吗？”

 

“哦天啊，求你别慢下来！还有可能更慢吗？”Loki沮丧地压向他。

 

“我不是告诉你别抱怨的吗？”Tony揶揄，小心翼翼地添进了第三根手指。Loki猛地拱起，几乎挣脱了他的手指，但Tony有一只手小心固定着他的盆骨那儿，“还好吗？”

 

“没事！我很好！我不是想逃跑！再多一点！”Loki一边呜咽一边恳求。

 

Tony笑了一笑，他模糊想起自己15年前同样的态度。他那时很迷恋那个足球队的…他摇摇头，思绪回到现在。他想起的那家伙是个自私的混球，没怎么给Tony的第一次留下愉快回忆，他不会对Loki做同样的事。

 

三根手指在Loki体内努力了很长一段时间，略微分开它们也只提供了一点伸展。就在Loki即将再次失去耐性的档口，他决定打出并不太隐秘的王牌。他慢慢尽可能深入按压Loki体内的手指，接着小心翼翼地屈起手指抽出来。

 

Loki弓身大声叫喊，那深沉性感的声音几近尖叫。Yeah，看来Tony仍然知道怎么达到这地步。他继续拨撩着Loki，悄悄撕开第一个安全套，给自己套上。Loki几乎迷失在了感觉里，不清楚发生了什么。

 

Tony拔出手指时得到了一声哀鸣，“别！我还没——”

 

很难憋笑，但他还是在Loki沮丧的目光锁定他之前绷直了脸，“真的？你想在我们还没正式开始前就结束吗？”他边说边抵在Loki扩张好的小穴外，开始进入。

 

“哦…哦不。”Loki睁大眼睛看着他，“拜托。”

 

Tony顿住了，“要停吗？”如果Loki太紧张了想叫停，他不能怪他。尽管那样真糟糕透顶。

 

“哦天，别停下来，永远别停！”Loki试图在他老二上扭动。

 

Tony左手撑在Loki头边，冲他笑了笑，几乎将他对折，“永不是个郑重的请求，但起码现在我停不下来。”他继续把自己送进去。慢慢悠悠，温温柔柔，让Loki舒展放松能适应体内容纳勃起的陌生尺寸。

 

与此同时，Loki仰起头，发出一连串鼓舞人心，兴奋不已的呜咽声，其中夹杂着“是的”“哦操”和“求你了”。Tony完全进去后缓慢地抽出些许，又再次以仅比刚刚稍微快上一点的速度进入。

 

Tony发觉自己被那漂亮的脸庞迷住了：双眼紧紧闭着，完美的粉红色嘴唇张开，高耸的颧骨上有一点薄红。他正凝视着的时候，那双漂亮的翠绿眼睛睁开了注视着他，唇间吐出一句，“快点？”

 

Tony咧嘴笑了，既然那种语气是请求，他怎么能拒绝？他逐渐加快自己的速度，右手慢慢移到了Loki耳畔。接着他抽出Loki枕在脑后的胳膊，抓紧了双腕。“我想你要求了这个？”他问，把手腕拉过Loki头顶钉在那儿，然后加速冲撞。

 

Loki只是大声呻吟，本能地把腿缠上了Tony的腰，开始在Tony每次进入时向后迎合。他唇间倾泻着不知所云的只言片语，夹杂在呻吟声之中。是的和求你了是他最基本的感叹。那更是在告诉Tony，他简直是神祗，太过不可思议，他也从未想过会是如此完美契合。至少Tony是这么想的，在呻吟啜泣和要求更多之间，在更快和更用力的乞求之间。

 

Tony之前有过喜欢叫床的伴，该死，他通常是那样的。尽管他从没有见过这等程度，就像一部色情片，全然性感。所有那些热情洋溢的呜咽和恳求…这已经是他这天的第二轮了，他坚持不了多长时间的。该死。

 

他俯下身，满足了Loki的另一个要求。牙齿轻轻搁在了Loki脖颈那块皮肤上。Loki哭叫着迎上脖子，显然是想让Tony咬得更狠些。于是Tony顺了他的意。

 

他咬了下去，Loki猛地拱起身，收紧内壁，他没有高潮，只是在意乱情迷中毫无理智的本能反应。不过对于Tony来说，还是太他妈超过了。那个紧致的小屁股夹得太猛了逼疯了他，一下子让他叫着Loki的名字越过了理智边缘。

 

他没给自己的大脑留下思考的时间：他是有多久没特么在乎过床伴的名字了。

 

尽管这次…他从Loki身上翻了下来，把少年紧紧搂在胸口。他以前并不是先高潮的那个人。绝对不是第一个也不是第二个。他现在真得做点什么让Loki印象深刻了。另一方面，Loki看起来极度兴奋，毫不在意自己明显还没完事的事实，一个Tony突然间这才意识到的事实。Loki迅速剥下避孕套掷到垃圾桶里，他看起来就像他妈的中了彩票。

 

“你那是什么表情嗯？”Tony在喘息间问。

 

“什么表情？”Loki一脸天真道，是啊真对。Tony想知道Loki是否天生这么无辜。

 

Tony哼声，“舔到奶油的猫？”

 

Loki给他一个露出八颗牙齿的笑容，“嗯我确实有，不是吗？你还要多久才能下一轮？”

 

Tony通常的回答是诸如“你他妈疯了吗？”或者“一天他妈的两次还不够？”之类，但目前没一句合适。Loki并不仅仅想要释放，他是想要Tony再干他一次。

 

Tony的老二颤动了一下，摆出一副令人惊恐的性奋架势。“操，Loki。你他妈到底对我做了什么？”


	6. strawberry草莓味儿

Loki回到床上，躺那儿满怀期待地看着Tony。

 

摆脱掉高潮后的疲惫，Tony决定要让那个小混蛋得到的超出预期。

 

“还想要，嗯？”他把Loki按翻在床上，一只手顺着他的胸口往下，“你认为自己能接受多少？”

 

“一切，Mr. Stark。我想要一切。”Loki又听起来上气不接下气了。

 

Tony为什么对此惊讶呢？哦是的，他并不惊讶。

 

他再次屈在Loki腿间，把它们分开。他情不自禁对着Loki蹂躏过度的屁股露出一点笑容。考虑到屁股主人的难搞本性，他怀疑这次结束，Loki接下来一整周每天都会感觉到。

 

“那好吧，绿眼睛。我们最好继续。”他摸摸男孩的屁股，考虑到脑海中的想法决定多来点润滑剂。他伸手抓过瓶子。

 

Loki目光沉迷地跟着他，“但你还没准备好。”

 

Tony咧嘴，“哦，但你可以宝贝儿。事实上你早就准备好了。那事情就容易多了。”

 

“什么容易？”Loki看起来既忿忿不平又被激起了好奇心。不过目前来看，好奇居多。

 

他在手指上涂上润滑剂，确保Loki能清楚看到他在做什么。“这么说你已经计划了一年，”他一副闲聊的语气，“告诉我你都想了什么，希望得到什么？只想让我把你摁在桌子上为了成绩操你？”

 

Loki咬咬唇，目光游移，思索着。Tony明白他在干啥，该透露多少？显然他花了不少时间考虑。“我想过上课时间跟着你进办公室，在所有人都在干正事时给你口交。”

 

“就在我办公室里？”他的手指悄悄挪出Loki视线外，再次磨蹭Loki的穴口。那激起了一声呜咽，但他目标需要的远远不止这些。最重要的性器官是大脑，Tony需要让Loki精神上性奋起来，以至于甚至意识不到自己的勃起被完全忽视了。

 

“是的，Mr. Stark。但他们会知道发生了什么。”Loki向他的手指凑过来。

 

Tony随他去，轻轻伸进一根手指，又再度抽出，“是吗？为什么？”

 

“因…因为他们会隔着门听到你呻吟着叫我的名字。”Loki尴尬又兴奋地红着脸回答。Tony需要从中抹掉尴尬。

 

“我打赌他们会听到的，那种情况下我确实安静不了。”Tony听到这话倒吸一口气，笑开，“你还记得冬假前最后一天吗？”他缓慢地用两根手指在Loki拓开的穴口进出，极尽可能地动作轻柔。

 

“是的，”Loki往Tony手心送，呜咽了一声，“怎么了？天哪，拜托别告诉我…”

 

“你穿了条特么小上三码的可笑牛仔裤，”Loki低头惊讶地看向他。他真没想到Tony有注意到他，“你进门时还叼了根棒棒糖，他们为乐队制服贩卖的那种。红色的，管他什么味道。”

 

Loki点头，“草莓味，我的最爱。”Tony向他体内抽插着的手指并进了第三根，他小声哽咽，“你…你注意到了。”

 

Tony哼气的样子可能跟性感无缘，但他忍不住，“你一直在吸引我的注意力，然后像舔老二似的舔那玩意。明显我得给你多买些草莓味的避孕套。”

 

Loki磨蹭他的手指，“很好。还…还有…”Tony加快速度时，Loki有一瞬失去了思路，“我——我有在想…你的老二，所——所以，那就该看起来像是……哦 _天_ 。”Tony刻意用指腹极度轻柔擦过Loki前列腺时，他完全失语了。

 

接下来几次他送进手指时故意避开了那处，Loki开始扭动，显然是以为Tony失误了想帮帮忙找对地方。真可爱。他用舌头舔舐Loki大腿内侧，然后说道，“我也在想自己的老二。”手指再次碾对地方，这次更用力一点。

 

“啊！你…你什么…？”Loki开始失神了，真他妈完美。

 

“我看到你舔棒棒糖，也在想老二。”Tony紧紧并拢手指，给了Loki正需要的——突然振奋地反复刺激着男孩的前列腺。“然后我回到办公室，想着你和你那表演撸了管。”

 

Loki高潮时发出惊呼，勃起颤动着，白液溅在胸腹上。Tony有一种奇异的冲动，想俯身尝尝他的味道，但他把那念头死压了下去。他在教Loki安全守则，舔舐精液可不在列表上。他继续用手指顶弄着，直至高潮余韵平息，Loki开始挣扎着远离侵入的手指。

 

喘了会气，Loki虚弱地抬头看向Tony。“你说的是真的吗？”他看上去满怀期冀，就算那不是真的，Tony也会为此说谎的。

 

当然，那 _是_ 真的。那是Tony第一次真正意识到脱轨。

 

他笑着点头，“是，真的。好在Bruce没撞上我，那可不仅是 _我的_ 办公室。所以等开学别想着在我办公室给我吹箫。”

 

Loki狡黠地笑笑，“我从来不做保证，这样就没必要撒谎了。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼，“冲澡时间，绿眼睛。”他抻腰起身。

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛，“这么快？”

 

“快，什么？”Tony低头看他，“你指望我在淋浴间也能对你做点什么？”

 

Loki脸红了，“嗯…我不会抱怨的。但说真的，冲澡不就是在你完全一团糟时要做的事吗？”他对自己满是体液的身体打手势，Tony的目光被吸引过去。天哪，他真想舔那奶油般的皮肤…

 

他甩甩脑袋清理思绪，“操，Loki你是不是在我咖啡里加料了？”

 

Loki困惑地歪歪头，片刻后换上让人不安的疯笑，“哦豁，我本来能掺的，我肯定Nat一呃啊，我 _朋友_ 有渠道可以搞到点一”

 

Tony翻白眼，“Romanoff，我早该想到的。”他抓住Loki的手把他拉起来，带向浴室，“我直说吧，如果哪天我对着你硬不起来了，我会自愿去开张该死的处方单的。但在那之前，我们能不能保持咖啡的纯净？”

 

Loki大笑，“我想可以，既然有你的承诺。”

 

“我从不承诺…”Tony打开门，为Loki支住，愉悦地眼神示意他。

 

Loki对他皱眉，还是进去了，“很不错的淋浴间啊，Mr. Stark。做爱实用。”

 

“Well我不能说自己买房子时没考虑到这点，”Tony打开排气扇，接着放水，“但我还没能充分利用它。”

 

“无论如何你都没法让我相信你没有过成堆的性爱。”Loki看上去非常怀疑。

 

Tony大笑出声，“那我能在什么时候安排这些呢？工作日我给学生批改的夜晚？制定教学计划和给那些逃课的混混补考的周末？”

 

Loki皱起小脸，“你真有那么多工作吗？我说…你肯定能重复使用课程计划吧。”

 

“当然，但我还没四十呢Loki。我还没教那么久书，可没有成千上百的大纲备用。”Tony替Loki撑着淋浴间的门，示意他进去。

 

Loki是进去了，但他一直盯着Tony，“没有只考虑我自己的意思，但你不能少布置点作业吗？”

 

Tony跟着他进去，捞起丝瓜络擦拭着学生的腹部，清理掉诱惑，“为自己好？让你少做点作业多做点爱？”

 

“都好！”Loki咧嘴凑近Tony，“尽管我觉得后者更成问题，作业可用不着太久时间。”

 

“我想我是创造了个怪物。”Tony夸张地叹息。

 

Loki又笑了，双手沿着Tony的胸口向下，一只手停留在他劳累过度的阴茎上。它几乎即刻振奋起来，“你没有创造出怪物，Mr. Stark。你只是教会了他捕获猎物时该怎么做。”

 

那修长，优雅的手指圈着他，在它再度挺立时缓慢地抚弄着。他明天会很他妈酸痛的。

 

Loki舌头润湿了唇瓣，靠到Tony身上，“说实话，我不知道自己能来几次，早上还能坐下。”

 

“嗯哼？”Tony无法信任自己的嘴，他的内心过于渴望无法异议，他可以慢慢来，Loki肯定还能再来一轮…突然间，他只想回到他的小差生体内。如果他开口，就一定会说出来。他利用权力地位已经够糟糕了，他不能强迫Loki接受他突如其来的贪欲。

 

Loki肆意摊在Tony身前，挤压着两人相触的阴茎，“那么，你能吗？还能再操我次吗？”

 

“他妈的能。”Tony磨着牙嘶哑道，他手心发痒只想抓住Loki推到浴室墙上。不过他没有动手，他突然确信Loki还有更多安排，他更想看看那是什么发展。

 

Loki双手在Tony胸膛上摸索着，靠近他耳畔低语，“我想要你把我按在这，占有我，强硬占有我。”

 

Tony呻吟，哦天，“你刚刚还在担心明天坐不了。”

 

“也许我更想忧心这个，”Loki弯腰，再次握住他的硬挺，“我以为也许你想让我明天难以坐下，Mr. Stark。”

 

“出淋浴间。毛巾。垫到柜台上。现在。”基督，那孩子把他搞到了句子破碎的程度。他关掉水，大步走出浴室去拿润滑剂和另个避孕套。回来时发现自己的要求完全实现了。Loki斜靠着一条毛巾，趴在浴室洗脸台上。Tony进门时，他正肆意张着双腿，专心盯着门口。

 

“Mr. Stark。”他把屁股翘的更高招摇着。

 

“你想早上还能有感觉吗，Loki？”他问着，一边拆开避孕套套上。

 

Loki呻吟着，手摸索到背后，往拓开的穴口插进一根手指，“是的，拜托…”

 

Tony拍开他的手，“我的。”

 

Loki只是呻吟作答，屁股抬得离台面更远。

 

Tony伸进两根手指试探他是否准备充足，还行…好吧Loki是想残留感觉的。他往硬挺上的避孕套上涂上厚厚一层润滑剂，接着没有进一步准备，径直送进Loki紧致的屁股里。

 

“ _哦天_ ，Mr. Stark！”Loki立即叫唤出声。

 

Tony顿住了，“过了？” 

 

“不，继续！”他反复磨蹭着在Tony性器上操自己。那场面简直特么让人挪不开眼。接着他啜泣，“拜托？求你了Mr.Stark，干我。”

 

这引起了Tony的注意，他拔出来又一口气完全进入了他，回馈他的是Loki发出的一声尖锐的哀鸣，听起来像是‘yes’的变音。Tony微薄的自控力崩溃了，他紧紧抓住Loki的臀部向前冲撞，契进Loki体内仿佛两人以此为生。Loki的声音充斥着狂喜和痛苦，但“是的”和“更多”仍然夹杂其中，于是Tony动作更大了。Loki双手撑在镜面上以免脑袋撞上去，但还是越发努力地迎合。

 

Tony没过多久就临近高潮，但这次，他不是独自一人。他右手掠过Loki上腹部，紧紧握住他被忽视的可怜勃起，那玩意又完全硬了。该死。

 

Loki大声呻吟，开始往他手心挺送。“哦…Mr.Stark。啊哈…哦…噢天…”Loki似乎没主意往哪边移动他的翘臀。往手心送呢还是老二？他挨个尝试，找不到适合的节奏开始沮丧哼唧。

 

于是Tony拿走了他的选择权，改变角度让Loki每次冲撞后都会拱进他手里。加上再次顶弄Loki可怜过度使用的前列腺，没过多久就让他高潮了。Tony感受到手上和毛巾上Loki粘稠释放物的温度时，放任自己贴在Loki背上射了。

 

他合了会儿眼，只够两人匀口气的时间。

 

“Mr. Stark？”Loki疲惫的声音在他身下响起，比平日小上很多也更没底。

 

“Loki？”他喘息。

 

那双惊人的绿眼睛尽可能在他身下的位置望向他，“我…我们今天一定要用完避孕套吗？我想我不…”

 

Tony笑出声，Loki声音渐渐微弱，“不宝贝，没必要。实际上，我百分百确定今天已经结束了。”

 

看着Loki流露出混合释然和失望的眼睛，他不得不压抑随之而来的笑意。


	7. jackass混球

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 父子对话。不知道为什么本文个人很喜欢的一段（？

周一Loki没出现，Tony有点惊讶。

 

他以为男孩可能是因为有点太疼了不想再来一次，或者是没再写完作业。天知道他的老二因为突如其来的激烈运动有些擦伤。他想你屁股疼的时候是很难集中注意力在物理作业上。在脑海深处的某地，他正在斥责自己的粗暴。男孩说他想要，但在从未有过的情况下他怎么能知道自己想要的是什么？

 

他一半时间在担心Loki是否还好，另一半则在脑海里回放前一天的下午。他仍然感觉自己像是有史以来最无耻的人，利用自己的老师地位。他也在一直思考自己是不是有什么毛病。他先前可没发觉任何一个学生有性方面的吸引力，无论理论上他们有多吸引人。很容易知道拉拉队队长很漂亮，但他不想跟她上床。认知美和想上床是不一样的。

 

在他教高中的这几年里，他教过几百也许上千的学生。尽管他在22岁就开始了教学生涯，他还是觉得青少年压根没有性上面的吸引力。他们太戏剧化了，自我中心，通常根本特么不在意他在尽力教他们什么。对大部分人来说，这只是个列在大学申请表上会很不错的理科学分，然后他们就可以获取艺术学位和职业生涯，忘记自己曾经学过数理。

 

Loki是这三样的全部，甚至没打算发展事业。什么又让他跟别人不同呢？而Tony又为什么在一天里第二次躺下想着前一天的下午打飞机？

 

直到周二过去Loki也没消息，Tony这才担忧起来。

 

周三，他开始向窗户外张望，等待警车驶上他的长车道。他肯定不会特么上网搜这种事的，于是他试着凭借自己的了解搞清楚会陷入什么境地。监狱，开庭日期，社区服务，以及他教学生涯的终结听起来很对头。哦对，还有性侵犯记录。

 

然后回到他的父亲身边乞求。

 

他可能得为玷污了可怜的Obadiah的好名声道歉，操。也许他可以在汉默科技搞到份工作，他讨厌那混球，但起码Justin Hammer只会因为伟大的Howard Stark之子饥渴到扑向青少年沾沾自喜，而不会逼他说谎。

 

那晚他灌醉自己直至睡着，试图不去考虑未来。为什么你正做的任何事都看起来值得后果？为什么他内心还有一部分 _仍然_ 觉得值得？

 

他在周四下午宿醉醒来，陷在一种他都不知道自己能做到的自我憎恶的情绪里。他有不知怎么伤到Loki吗？那可怜的孩子是不是被送进了精神病院，和心理医生谈论操蛋的Tony Stark和他让他经历了什么？他确定自己没有造成任何严重的身体伤害。也许有一两处淤青，但没什么需要创可贴的。

 

他觉得自己就像是在等待泡泡破灭，而这种预感会杀了他。

 

周四晚上，他发觉自己盯着另一个半空的酒瓶。

 

他永远不会替Justin Hammer卖命的。他是很对父亲生气，当然了。那混蛋对待他就跟他的感觉无足轻重似的，在Tony童年的大部分时光他都在忽视他。他是个自私自利，自我中心，酗酒成性的工作狂。Tony和他毫无相似之……怎么会？

 

好吧，Howard可能不会和青少年共度一个享受生命中最美妙性爱的下午，让那孩子受到精神创伤。该死，一生中最美妙的性爱。他真完蛋了。

 

他拿起自己的手机盯了会儿，他可以通过自首告诉所有人自己的所作所为结束这一切。本地警局的号码是什么？这可不该是你打911的目的。他不觉得警方会喜欢一个甚至不能得体自首的性侵犯带来的额外烦恼。

 

他可以直接开车去警局。在灌了半瓶威士忌后，好，酒后驾驶和法定强奸指控。更好了。

 

他花了五分钟才找到电话簿，该死他都不记得怎么用电话簿了。也许只是想拖延时间，他完全可以上网查的。在电话簿里找到号码惊人容易，但他想就该这么容易，毕竟警察啥的很重要。

 

他划开手机界面按键调出电话功能，它还停留在他一周前给老朋友打电话的联系人名单上。就在“James Rhodes”那条的上方是他几年前改掉的一个号码：“蠢驴”。

 

在酒后可悲的突发奇想下，他按下了那个号码。他特么到底在干什么？他应该在接通和Howard知道Tony拨号前挂掉电话的。然后响铃了。

 

老天爷，那可是半夜。老头子甚至不会醒的，那就更好了，Tony会吵醒他，而他父亲五年多来对他说的第一句话会是“你他妈什么毛病？”又响了一声。

 

他为什么不挂断？真他妈可悲。他的手指滑向“结束通话”按钮。

 

“Tony？是你吗Tony？你还好吗？”他父亲的声音从另端传来，听起来并不生气也不困倦。他听起来充满忧虑，“Tony？你需要我去报警吗？”怎么回事…？Howard。他可能觉得Tony半夜会打电话给他的唯一理由是没有其他人能帮上忙。他妈的，他是没有。

 

Tony控制不住自己，他咯咯笑了，“不，我自己甚至做不到。”

 

“Tony？你…你需要我帮忙吗？”Howard停顿了一下后补充，“我一小时内能到你那。”

 

“爸，你愿意帮我埋尸吗？”他几乎又笑了，紧接着意识到他父亲说了什么，“等等，你知道我住哪？”

 

Howard这次没有停顿，“我当然知道你在哪Tony。你真认为我会在不确定你安全的情况下放你消失吗？”

 

“你为什么会关心？”Tony很想知道，“在一切结束之后……”

 

“抱歉我没能相信你说的话Tony。你是对的，我从来不该怀疑这点。一个实习生提起诉讼才让我意识到自己犯下了多大的错误，让我很恶心。”电话里一口气传来了这些话。Tony不能确定那是因为迫切需要告诉他，还是担心述之于口的勇气会消失。这种情况下，他可能会这么想。

 

Tony叹气，“天哪，爸，对不起，这话并没让我好过点。”他醉的太厉害了，没法感受到安慰。

 

“你 _有_ 麻烦吗Tony？因为我一个小时确实能赶到，更快也行。”Howard不仅半夜开车出门还想超速。

 

“不，爸。你帮不上忙，我只是…”Tony向后倚上什么东西，意识到自己是坐在厨房地板上靠着把椅子，他坐在上面时Loki在……他对本该觉得反胃但并没有的东西打了个激灵，“我搞砸了，我搞砸了还孤身一人，不知道怎么办才好。”

 

“有人受伤了吗？”Howard试探问道。

 

Tony对着天花板眨眼，“等等，你是当真问我是不是需要有人帮忙埋尸体吗爸？认真的？”

 

这会轮到Howard叹气，“你没杀人Tony。不然你会更惊慌的，但如果有什么 _问题_ ，我可以解决。”

 

“不是那种事，”他撒谎，“你解决不了。而且…而且我不觉得自己有麻烦。”如果Loki有告诉其他人，如果警察要上门找他…周一周二也许还有周三就会发生的，“我只是像往常那样，表现得像个自私的混球，我很可能伤害了别人，我很喜欢的人。”

 

等等，这话特么是从哪冒出来的？他很喜欢Loki？

 

嗯…是吧，算是。当他不是个爱操纵别人的小混蛋的时候，Tony有点担心自己会更喜欢Loki。

 

“好吧在所有人之中，我最了解那种感受了Tony。”他听出父亲声音中的疲倦，“你想跟我谈谈吗？”

 

“不完全是，”他坚定道，然后继续，“我跟不该和我上床的人上床了，把一段关系发展到不应该的地步。我担心自己伤到了他。”

 

很长一段沉默，Tony这才意识到自己对父亲出柜了起码算是双性恋，好吧他的夜晚更圆满了，“他是个孩子吗Tony？”

 

“什么！？”Tony吓得迅速坐了起来，身后的椅子往后撞了两英尺，几乎摔倒在地。

 

“你教孩子们科学，调查员是这么告诉我的，你有…？”在他极端直男的父亲所有该担心的事之中，这就是他立即想到的方向？Tony是符合侧写还是什么？

 

“我看起来像个恋童癖吗？他…他已经过了同意年龄。我只是不该…别在意。而且我也不是教小孩科学，爸，我是教高中物理。更加无关紧要毫无用处。”他搜寻着可以完全改变主题的话头，妈？不。Stane？ _没门_ 。公司？

 

“你为什么不回家在SI工作呢Tony？”他的父亲心有灵犀问道。

 

Tony皱眉，“我已经有工作了，爸。”

 

“你刚刚说了，我引用一下‘无关紧要毫无用处’。听起来不像是你会在我这做的工作。”他父亲的语调变成了“修正”模式，Tony对这种语气和模式再熟悉不过了，“SI正在改变未来，Tony。你该认真对待你的人生。”

 

“不是真的徒劳，爸。我…我只是偶尔抱怨一下，你知道。”Tony躺回厨房地板，“另外，我和学区签了合同，我…现在也已经是个老师了。我已经在做些有人生价值的事了。”

 

他发誓自己能听到Howard在通话另端皱起眉头的声音，“你可以做太多事了Tony…但我会尊重你的选择。”

 

Tony真是目瞪口呆，他抑制自己震惊的反驳转为更合适的话语，“谢了爸。”

 

“今年夏天你会回家吗？”他的父亲实际上是在请求改变而非勒令。

 

“嗯，我会的。”Tony突然明白了人们说“你再不能回到家了”是什么意思。他的父亲不再让他觉得安心，看望父母的念头不再让他觉得温暖和毛茸茸的，就像某种美妙的归家那样。能再见上父母一段时间似乎只是一个还不错的想法。

 

“我为你骄傲，Tony。可能不是我想要的，但你已经在人生中实现了些什么，你做的很好。”他声音中的矫正语气消失了，只是作为…一个父亲。几乎从未发生过。

 

“谢了爸。”Tony拒绝承认自己眼含泪水，都是威士忌的错。

 

“我爱你，Tony。”他父亲的声音听起来有些颤抖。

 

“我也爱你，爸。”他的声音也是或许从未有过的颤抖。

 

“现在去睡吧，你醒来给我打个夏天回家的电话好吗？如果事实证明不是一个可怕的错误的话，你也可以带上你的男朋友回来见你妈妈和我。”他父亲说着，他挂断了电话。


	8. mouse ears老鼠耳朵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了同步ao3…  
> btw：我补充一句，催更无用 谢谢合作。

周五早晨，Tony醒来时仍然躺在他的厨房地板上，手机和半瓶威士忌挨着身旁。手机没电了，他模糊记得自己蜷缩在地板上，在手机上玩着讨人厌的小鸟游戏*睡着了。呃啊。

 

看了眼微波炉上的时刻，他知道已经早上九点了。

 

门板上传来敲门声时他意识到自己为啥这么早就能醒了。门敲的有点快，就像那个敲门的人已经敲上太多次，开始变得沮丧或者担心。操，他希望别是他爸上门看望他。

 

他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，没管地上的手机和酒瓶，向门口走去。尽管昨天半夜他已经跟Howard谈过了，他还是半心半意地觉得打开门会发现警察正等在门外。Tony震惊地发现门外的是Loki。

 

那孩子看起来很是忧心，一只手举在半空像是要再敲一次门的样子。

 

在一切映入眼帘之后，Tony的脑子即刻当机了。他穿着那条该死的牛仔裤——Tony在脑子里叫它冬假牛仔裤。还穿了一件尺码小过分的T恤。他的老二立即起立了，根本不顾他的个人意愿有没有上床的想法。Tony再次望向Loki的脸庞时，那孩子脸上露出一个犹豫又紧张的微笑。

 

“Mr. Stark？”他像提问一样叫着Tony，友好纯良地咬着唇。完全是骗鬼来着，他们俩都很清楚。

 

“你他妈到底来这干嘛？”Tony反问，不想被Loki摆出的姿态动摇，或者T恤，牛仔裤，… _别盯着他看了Tony_ ，他对自己强调， _别就这么向他投降了！_ Tony故意后退了一步。脑海深处他意识到情绪化的反应会让自己处在不利地位。但Tony从来不擅长隐瞒自己的情绪。

 

Loki畏缩了一下，看上去更紧张了，“对不起！”

 

“嗯…？”Tony催促他，等待一个解释。他脑子里响起一个微弱的声音告诉他Loki不欠他解释。Loki是没这个义务，但Tony需要。

 

“我被家里人拖去迪士尼乐园了。”Loki脱口而出，“你能相信吗？操蛋荒谬的迪士尼乐园。”Loki一瞬间皱起了整张脸，这种表情看起来真诚多了。

 

“什么，你不觉得被一群迪士尼公主围着就像回到家一样吗？”Tony自己清楚这口气也太差了，但去他妈的吧，Loki不足摧毁了他的脑子。

 

Loki颤抖了，“我不，”他又咬了咬唇，这次望向Tony的目光里流露着像是真切悔意的情绪，“我不想就这么失联Mr. Stark，我想打电话告诉你，但没你的号码。我事先压根不知道这次出门。显然这就是我父亲对惊喜的看法：带他已经成年的儿子们去迪士尼玩。”

 

Tony没忍住，他咯咯笑出声。

 

“当然，你尽管笑吧。你不是那个被迫戴了三天老鼠耳朵，整天跟他兴奋过度，心理年龄只有五岁的哥哥呆在一起的人。还被要求跟睡美人合影就因为，我引用一下‘你看起来太像玛琳菲森了’。我更想待在这里，”Loki喘了口气，补充道，“想的多。”

 

你尽可以说Tony白痴，他能肯定有很多人这么说过了，但那听起来是真的很悲催。他很高兴Howard从来没有带全家去这么个旅行。那听起来像Tony在那个年纪他母亲会撺掇的事。他想东想西了会儿，但Loki似乎没有耐心等待了。

 

“我可以补偿你！”Loki上前一步，整个身子都压在了Tony上面，妈的，这孩子不顾一切的时候动作比平时快太多了。

 

“听着，Loki——”Tony开口，并不完全确定自己接下来要讲什么。

 

“不！”Loki把手伸进后兜，Tony发誓那地方能塞进东西真是他妈的奇迹，但他掏出了一叠纸张。“我的物理作业。所有的作业。我在迪士尼写完的。”

 

“避免社交的好借口？”Tony猜测。他注意到，至少自己心里清楚，他根本没跟Loki肢体分开。见鬼了，他为什么该这么做？温软可人的这一切。

 

Loki怏怏地点头，似乎觉得直接搁置自己做完的作业合情合理，“我告诉他们，你给我读了取缔闹事法，还威胁要因为煽动Fandral犯事开除我。”

 

Tony震惊了，不是因为Loki撒谎而是因为——“他们相信那种鬼话？”

 

这让Loki露出他标志性的笑，“说谎首要原则：了解你的听众。我妈想信我，我哥是白痴。而Odin喜欢我有麻烦。”他耸耸肩，整个姿态都在说， _就这么糟，你能怎样？_ “再加上，他认为你就是那种会干出这种事的强硬派。我没告诉他，我对你屁股的其他方面…感兴趣。”

 

“你凭什么觉得自己会能碰到这个屁股？”Tony反问Loki。他的身体似乎已经原谅了整场混乱，尽管大脑更高级的功能区仍在尖叫着让他特么回来。

 

“是这样，我希望也许这门课的期末考试是……‘实践’？”Loki的笑容似乎越发灿烂了。

 

Tony决意，如果他的屈服是必然的，那他得找点乐子。如果你无论如何都得坠落，不如去跳伞是吧？“你要是想有参加期末考试的机会，得在课程余下时间里照样好好表现。”他看向Loki满怀期待的小脸，“天，你个讨人喜欢的小混蛋。你故意的，是吧？”Tony打开门让他进来，顺便从他手里薅过物理作业。

 

Loki唯一的反应就是莞尔一笑。

 

“好了，贝蒂·克罗克*，去厨房做早饭吧。我去冲个澡换上干净衣服。”Tony噔噔走向楼梯，觉得自己奇怪地没那么宿醉难受了，不知怎么轻减了不少。他提起食物是开个小玩笑，但来点吐司确实听起来不错。

 

Loki愉悦的声音跟随他上了楼，“马上就好亲爱的。”

 

Tony以破纪录的速度冲澡着装完毕，他恶趣味地没穿内裤。留给他任性学生的小惊喜。那也让他意识到自己完全打算跟Loki再一次发生关系。就今天。当然了，他向自己辩解道，今天的损害已经发生了，他也没法重头来过。他打消止损的念头，或是在跟不该私下扯上关系的那谁增加感情前逃跑的想法。

 

他在口袋里塞了个安全套，欢欢快快地大步下楼，一手攥着完成的作业，另只捏着红笔。接着他闻到了培根的气息，他的精神为之一振，如果他能吃上的话——当然了，他不仅能吃上培根 _还_ 能在厨房桌台操上Loki。

 

他走到厨房门口，一眼瞄到Loki正穿着他的围裙，煎着鸡蛋和培根，他不得不克制自己别扑到年轻人身上。但真他妈性感。“我投降，绿眼睛。”他用一种做作的悲痛语气说道。

 

Loki迅速转过身，但在他注意到Tony眼中闪烁的光芒后紧绷的肩头放松了，“放弃什么具体的东西还只是一般而言？”

 

“你想要这些，我屈服于不可避免之事，于是可悲地乞求：嫁给我？”Tony浮夸地伸出手，Loki乐了。

 

“当然可以，Mr. Stark。甚至没必要乞求。我们去大溪地度蜜月好吗？”Loki笑着转身回到煎锅前。

 

Tony惊觉Loki本可以把他说的话当真的——哦废话——但他轻快的语调与之相反，“当然。大溪地，百慕大，夏威夷……该死，我们为什么不在接下来的几年里去热带地区旅游呢？”

 

“听起来不错，”Loki扭头笑着望向他，“那我们怎么避开我才十六的事？贿赂神父？买假身份证？”太好了，那绝对是打趣的语气，“要不我们应该试着找一个与青少年结婚合法的国家？也许去法国？”

 

“法国听起来不错，但如果我想娶未成年小男孩儿，古希腊也许是个选择。”Tony坐定开始认真批改作业。宿醉过后没有进食的情况下，Tony自己也觉得物理作业太多了。

 

“不幸的是我们没有游览古希腊的可能，我怀疑他们是否还跟从前一样对鸡奸抱有性趣。”Loki从烤面包机里拿出面包片，开始抹黄油。

 

“那可真是个复杂词汇。像你这样的懒鬼是怎么知道鸡奸这个词的？”在Tony看来，作业无可挑剔。他印象深刻。如果这是在迪士尼回避家人的结果，Tony想知道Loki出于求知而非求欢努力时能做到什么地步。

 

Loki歪头对Tony狡黠一笑，“试图撺掇什么人做某件事时，学习它的历史有所帮助。”

 

Tony捂脸对他叛逆的学生叹气，像这样的话你还能说些什么？

 

Loki的回应是一碟培根煎蛋和吐司。接着还有一杯恰如Tony偏好的咖啡。天哪，Loki只有十六真是太可惜了。他完全赞同与这么一个火辣聪明，还一手好厨艺的小伙子建立正式关系。

 

Tony能做的就是别捂上嘴，仿佛这些话语会违背他的意愿飞出来似的。当然，考虑到他仍然有多醉，很有可能。他最不需要做的就是让Loki知道他脑子里想着的玩意。Tony已经开始奔三了，但他的大脑与嘴之间似乎还是完全没有过滤器。你不是该随着年龄的增长学会这点吗？

 

于是因为他不能相信自己的嘴巴会理智，他决定提前制止它的恶劣行径：在嘴里塞满培根。史上最棒的惩罚。

 

Loki坐在那儿看着他，仍然神经紧张地不安着，手指沿着木桌的边缘游移。他瞄向Tony，然后瞥向作业，接着看向食物，最后目光定在面前的桌子上。如果Tony没那么了解他，会把这当做Loki一贯的操纵姿态，但其中还有别的。是Tony让Loki有了这样真挚不作伪的忧虑亦或悔恨之感，这种想法让他坐不住了。

 

Tony当即知道自己败了，不仅如此还会继续输给Loki，“你可以冷静下来Loki。如果我还没把你扫地出门，我可能将来也不会。再说，我敢肯定，让人给你煎了培根就把他赶出门太失礼了。”

 

Loki埋在桌边笑笑，虽然还有些勉强，“我真的不想去迪士尼。”

 

“我知道，”Tony探出身，一只手放在Loki手上，“你说谎是能骗过我，但去他妈的吧，谁会想跟你爸一起去迪士尼呢？”

 

听到这里Loki爆笑，“起码他也过得很糟，妈妈让他也戴了米老鼠头箍。”

 

他们一齐笑起来，Loki手机上甚至还有戴着米老鼠耳朵非常不高兴的Odin的照片。如果Tony需要回想起什么发笑的话，那照片就深深印在他的脑海里。跟他的孩子们那么疏远，该他的。

 

注意到其中一张照片上Loki母亲脸上的表情，他开始怀疑Odin与假期计划无关。她戴着老鼠耳朵看起来太开心了（头箍上有米妮的蝴蝶结），让Loki替她给任何可以合影的人拍照。对任何长眼睛的人来说，她脸庞显现的希冀都是清晰可见的。她是个希望家庭幸福的女人，让他想起了自己的母亲过去常试图把他和Howard从项目上拽出来，共度一段美好时光的方式。他想念她，整个夏天都能见到她真好。

 

当他意识到Loki在他身后揉捏肩膀时分了心。他甚至往后靠了靠，靠上那双灵巧的手。愚蠢的性狂热身体存心让他行为不当！他仰头望向Loki，对上他颠倒的笑容。

 

毫无预兆地，Loki俯冲下来吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *估计是flappy bird  
> *擅长烘培的虚拟形象


	9. stop rushing 别急

“我们要从复习第二课开始吗？”Loki膝盖还没碰到厨房地板，手已经伸向了Tony的拉链。

 

Tony截住他的手，Loki看起来就像…well就像一只没能碰到奶油的猫？因为Loki就是那种表情。“别丢下我急着跑了，绿眼睛。”他叉起培根咬下一半，故意仔细咀嚼着。

 

“没关系，Mr. Stark。你可以继续吃，如果出错告诉我就行。”Loki的手在Tony掌心里扭动着，似乎想挣脱出去尽可能快地拉开裤链。Tony想是不是那孩子还以为Tony会把他扔出门。

 

没有松开Loki的手，Tony反而把他提溜到了自己大腿上。另一只手捏着培根凑到Loki嘴边喂他。Loki迟疑了，认命从Tony手上吃掉了培根，他僵直着背。如果某人能动作快点再放松些，Tony也许可以习惯有人坐在腿上吃早饭。

 

“那么现在，上课。很重要的一点：不要总这么急。”Tony端起咖啡喝了一大口。他把杯子递给Loki，Loki拒绝了。尽管如此，Loki注意集中在他身上的感觉真他妈美妙。“你一直陷入这种境地，这么急迫可能会适得其反。”

 

Loki眉毛皱起来了，“到底特么什么意思？”

 

“别总这么急急忙忙的，就这意思。”Tony看了他一眼示意不要再问这种蠢问题了。与大众观念（没有蠢问题只有不提问的人）相反，世界上是有愚蠢的问题的。也就是那些已经问过并且得到回答的问题，接着不留心的蠢蛋又问了一遍。

 

当然Loki有留意，他只是需要一个更清楚的答案。他一吃完培根，Tony就很愉快地又给他来了一块。

 

他对Loki粲然一笑，“你得给我留几分钟吃完早饭，然后我们才能谈正事。都是你厨艺了得的错。”

 

Loki耸肩，“我每年都去上烹饪课，在母亲身边学会了更多。你知道对家庭煮夫来说这是重要技能。你想吃什么我都可以做。”那孩子看起来明显很嘚瑟。

 

“这样，那就是你为什么提出要给我做舒芙蕾，”Tony塞进了最后一角，“但如果你会煎培根和鸡蛋，我就觉得你做的很好了。任何会要求舒芙蕾的家伙都可能不是当未来丈夫的料。”

 

“不是？”Loki翘起嘴角近乎微笑，“再多说点？什么样才是未来丈夫的料？”

 

“你是说经济保障之外？”Tony沉思着咀嚼了会儿，“嗯，不会要求舒芙蕾。”他先前的想法说还是不说？妈的，Loki不是小孩了。他是找Tony来询问情况的，他需要知道。“性。”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，“好吧我就是为了解这项来这的，我不认为——”

 

“我不是指这个，阳光。你可以了解一切想知道的知识，但他也需要有所了解。或者说起码他需要愿意学习。”

 

Loki似乎好好思索了会儿。

 

“你还记得你的朋友担心你会受伤吗？”Loki点点头，Tony继续道，“嗯她不是胡侃。我们做完疼吗？”

 

Loki红了脸，微微耸肩。Tony用培根戳他胸口时他笑了，“有…有一点。不过不是很严重！主要是第二天。”他似乎有在担心Tony会不高兴。

 

“好吧，现在设想一下我不知道你需要准备。”Tony把最后一点培根塞进嘴里，让Loki消化这句话。

 

Loki的脸色在几秒间从好奇转为茫然又变为恐惧，“但人们都知道怎么做吧？我是说…尽管我不知道。”他皱着眉点头，“可我要嫁给有经验的人。”他这么说仿佛能解决所有问题似的，仿佛他要嫁给某个不知名的老家伙的想法会让Tony高兴似的。

 

Tony努力克制没有哆嗦，“恐怕不总有效。”Loki拧着眉毛，Tony立即开始解释，“上床只想着自己的人多的惊人，Loki。他们根本不在乎你有没有高潮。不在乎你有没有准备过，甚至不在乎你是否喜欢。”

 

“但如果你都不在乎对方的感受为什么还要跟对方上床呢？”Loki执意想知道，看起来对这个观点很沮丧。

 

Tony在Loki贴心提供的纸巾上擦了擦手，一根手指摸上男孩的脸颊。“因为有些人只为了自己发泄上床。这是很重要的一条。也许比其他的重要的多。”

 

“说是课程最重要部分的那些呢？”Loki看起来很促狭，但Tony非但不想让他的表情消失，还觉得可爱。

 

“是的，好吧，那会儿我没想到这条。”Tony喝光咖啡，扳过膝盖上的Loki侧过身让他更好地看着自己，“如果你觉得某些人只想利用你，就他妈赶紧跑路。没什么性爱值得你冒自私混蛋床伴伤害到你的风险。没什么会比你的自尊重要，而那样的关系会剥夺你的自尊。”

 

那孩子明显很是困惑，“这些事跟我的自尊有什么关系？”

 

他的手顺着Loki的胸侧往下，手指探进那件紧上加紧的衬衫下，“如果某个人想跟你上床，但他并不在乎确保你享受，意味着什么？除了他们是混球之外？”

 

Loki想了一会儿才明白过来，“我的享受不值得时间和精力。”

 

“对，”Tony对他笑了，低头亲了一口。等等，他什么时候开始这么做了？Loki想要亲吻是很自然的，但Tony应当是头脑清醒的那个人。他想知道自己怎么总找上麻烦。“任何值得上床的人都会在乎你的感受。就像任何值得上床的人都值得你花上时间让他们享受。”

 

盘子里剩了一片吐司，Loki拿起来迟疑着咬了一小口。“有道理。但你怎么才能事先知道是哪种呢？”

 

“你不能。抱歉，没什么诀窍可以事先挑选出好床伴。”Tony整个手都伸进了衬衫里面，抚摸着下面的肌肤，“如果他们乐色，你只要愿意走开就好了。”

 

“如果他们床上表现很烂，谁不会就这么走掉呢？”Loki嗤之以鼻。

 

Tony忍不住笑了，“曾经的我起码算一个。”他对着目瞪口呆的Loki点点头，“我决心找人脱处，甚至没想到是第一次并不意味着该受伤。现在回想起来，很显然我应该走人的。”他揶揄道，“尽管当你是个饥渴的青少年时要做出公允的评价有点困难，听起来有点耳熟啊？”

 

“不，”Loki又翘起了尾巴，“我第一次没那么痛，就是有点酸。”

 

“天啊你特么个小混球是要告诉我如果再疼一点就会走人？”Tony几乎在希望回答是肯定的，尽管他对此深表怀疑。

 

但Loki似乎不打算在这上面撒谎，“不，我不会。我会以为本来就该这样。”值得表扬的是他似乎有些困扰，“他们为什么不在健康教育课上讲这个？似乎很重要。”

 

“是很重要。但他们在健康教育课上尽可能少讲性方面，他们居然允许告诉你们什么是避孕套真是运气。”Tony不想谈及美国教育体系有多少问题，更不用说性教育了。简直是对儿童的犯罪。

 

Loki吃掉了吐司，在纸巾上优雅地擦了擦手。“所以他们是故意不告诉我们这样的事，因为那些疯子想让我们了解禁欲的乐趣？你知道，班级有个女孩说肛交不算，所以不影响。我知道她是白痴，但…有些人真这么想。”

 

Tony忍不住笑了起来，“这么说你的童贞还是完好无损的了。”

 

“不好笑！”Loki看起来毛了，“她是白痴，我不是。我很清楚自己的童贞已经没了。”他抽抽鼻子，“谢天谢地。”

 

“当处男没什么不好。”Tony把Loki推下膝盖，站了起来。

 

Loki没理会Tony的推搡，但对Tony的话语翻了个白眼，“行吧，那你允许那个不走心的白痴跟你上床时多大了？”

 

“不够大。”Tony实事求是地告诉他，接着把Loki推回椅子上坐着。

 

Loki看起来被椅子弄懵了，但仍然有心思半信半疑地挑起眉毛继续对话，“真的？我以为你是来教我的。你不是那个总告诉我们信息没有事实验证，就该假设它错误的人吗？‘不够大’不是事实，Mr. Stark。16是。”

 

“是是，你十六岁了。我没有。”Tony走到一个抽屉掏出干净的擦碗巾，“裤子脱了。”

 

“不可能那么过分吧，你说你还是个青少年，什么——十八岁？”尽管Loki的双手自觉按照指示伸向了拉链，语气还是一副不依不饶的样子。他以为Tony不可能比他还小的样子有些可爱。明显太分心了头脑不清楚。他不得不停手，在剥裤子前去脱鞋子和袜子，接着费力从自己腿上扒下裤子。这玩意太他妈紧了，场面让Tony想到剥落的油漆。

 

尽管抽一张纸巾堵住小鬼的嘴很有诱惑力，Tony怀疑这样后果可能不太妙。他打算做的事够糟糕了，他想自己该说出真相，“你高估了我的耐性。”

 

“我已经尽可能快了！”低声抗议着，Loki弯腰把裤子拽过脚后跟。

 

“我不是说你，”Tony跪在他身旁，掀起衬衫下摆往上，敦促Loki抬起胳膊让他把他完全剥光。“我是说我没能等到十六岁。”

 

Loki的脑袋从衬衫里挣脱出来，Tony注意到他的眼睛稍微睁大了，“你那会…比我还小？”

 

“我高中已经过去一半了，但还是个处男。”在Loki把衬衫扔到地板上的牛仔裤上面时，Tony把他一条腿压到了椅子腿上，绑在了一起。

 

有意思的是Loki对他们的对话更感兴趣而不是Tony捆了他腿的事实，“所以你一定跟我差不多大，对吧？”

 

啊哈，青少年。世界都是绕着他们转的。“我是告诉过你我青春期，是吧？”

 

“所以呢？据我了解，你也可能是十三岁。什么样的恶心变态会搞十三岁的小孩？”Loki在Tony伸手时自动自发地把另一条腿靠到了椅子腿上，也许他总算还是注意到了。

 

“足球队队长，深柜。”Tony把Loki另一只脚踝绑在了椅子腿上，尽量忽视自己上方发出的抗议声响。他没因为自己被绑起来生气，他是在为十三岁的小Tony生气。真可爱。“我十一岁进了高中，Loki。我念了一半，厌倦了当一个没上过床的怪异小孩。”

 

“但他一定已经十八岁了！”Loki绝对是为Tony出离愤怒了。

 

“对。五年的年龄差。我比你大十二岁，Loki。”Tony不是很能肯定自己为什么要替那家伙说话。这完全不一样，但Tony突然感觉对那家伙有了亲切感，利用一个孤僻的小孩缓解自己的异类感。

 

Loki怒目而视，“那不一样，我的年纪已经够做知情决定了，你干了我要求你做的事。而他是个利用还没发育小男孩的成年人。”他伸出双手，主动递给Tony绑上。天啊，这孩子真是不可思议。

 

“我发誓，你该去念法学院的。”他拎起最后一条毛巾，顿住了。Loki所得知的关于他童年的所有事都很糟糕。“我的生活没那么差劲，Loki。我对这些经历很满意。我受过良好的教育，有着自己的房子，以及…今年夏天我会回去探望父母，我不想你认为我是某种受害者想在你身上发泄变态欲望。”

 

“去你的吧，Mr. Stark。我告诉你多少次我不是受害者？”Tony就要开口抗议时，Loki一根手指按住了他，“如果你对我进行了变态行为，我会是受害者。但我不是。如果非要这么想的话，是我占了你便宜，让你处境为难还要求你接受这一切。”

 

有理有据，Tony不能否认。他也不能真去怪罪Loki是个被荷尔蒙控制了的十六岁少年。起码他知道自己想要什么，不像许多青少年那样。“手给我。”

 

“说我不是受害者。”Loki把手夹在了腋下。

 

Tony忍住一声叹息点头，“你不是受害者。现在让我把你绑起来。”Loki甚至没露出这是个不寻常的要求的表情，他伸出了手腕。“好的，是这样。如果你想的话，现在很容易离开是吧？”

 

Loki看看他没被绑上的双手，点点头，脸上的表情是在说“切”。

 

他先是轻轻拍了Loki的胸口，“重要的事要记住，聪明的小鬼。”接着Tony用毛巾分别把Loki的手腕裹了起来，然后打结。“现在呢？”

 

“也许还是。因为它们在我面前，我可以看到发生了什么。”Loki回答，似乎仍然一点也不紧张。

 

Tony解开他的手腕，对上Loki一头雾水的表情。接着他重新绑上Loki手腕，中间紧紧打了一个活结，“现在呢？”

 

Loki只是一脸懵逼。

 

“转动你的右手腕，手捏住标签，用力拽。”Loki按指示做了，毛巾掉下来时他很是吃惊。“把你绑起来不是为了让你不舒服，这是精神意味上的，让你觉得像是我在负责，所以你可以不用担心接下来会发生什么。这让一切都成为我的责任。”

 

“你开玩笑吧，”Loki扬起眉毛，“你真的想承担比已经存在的更多的责任吗？你还给我讲心理学。”把毛巾递回去，Loki伸着手腕等着再次被绑起来。他甚至在Tony在他椅子背后转悠时毫不犹豫地把手背到身后。“不过，还是有点辣。”Tony可以听出揉入Loki声音的温度，确实很热。

 

Tony回来跪在椅子前面，欣赏Loki被绑在早十分钟前吃早饭的椅子上的景象。“现在如果我能堵上你的嘴那就完美了。”当然了这个姿势很难操他，但谁管呢。

 

Loki仿佛知道他想法似的哼哼，“差着远呢，你甚至都看不到我的屁股。你知道这是我最棒的部位。”他在Tony的凝视下不太自在，皱眉，“别看了，太奇怪了。”

 

“我想看着你奇怪吗？”今天结束他膝盖会很痛的，但值得。Tony对他任性的学生笑了，“因为我觉得会有很多人想看到你这样的。”

 

“我深表怀疑，除非是为了羞辱我。”椅子在Loki检查牢固度时晃动了一下，“不是这么回事吧？”他看起来有点惊慌，“我告诉过你这周的事我很抱歉！”

 

一根手指按在Loki唇上，Tony尽可能温柔地笑了，“不是想让你尴尬Loki。你很漂亮。我喜欢看着你。你不需要再道歉了。”他把一只手放到男孩一边膝盖上，然后稍微把它们分开了一点儿，“你还记得我们早上谈到的第一规则吗？”

 

Loki思考了很长一段停顿，“不要匆匆忙忙的？”

 

“就是这个，”Tony伸手抓住了Loki的阴茎。它因为畏惧捆绑和难堪有点儿萎靡，但把它揉回全硬状态并不困难，“就像我之前说的那样，这是非常重要的一课。因此我认为也许你需要上一节慢慢来的实物教学课。”

 

“我完全明白了，真的没这个必要。”Loki脸上的表情是无价之宝，他既害怕又着迷，显然不确定哪种感觉更为强烈。“你不会就这么把我放这儿吧？”

 

Tony大笑，起身前又揉了一把，“我保证，就拿到安全套的时间。”他走到门口又回头看着Loki，“如果你受不了了，你知道怎么把自己弄出来。”

 

说完他就回到自己卧室去拿必要的安全套，很确定Loki不会解开自己。两人都清楚他是在用Loki的自尊操纵他，但当看重自尊大于操纵的时候并没有两样。

 

果然，他回来时Loki还坐在原地。他看起来并不觉得有趣，但也没不满到挣脱的地步。他瞪着Tony，“慢慢来，啊哈？”

 

“对，不要让我重新考虑‘不堵上你的嘴’这件事。”Tony跪在Loki光裸的双腿之间。似乎Loki至少对处境稍稍适应了些，因为他坐在那儿双腿是大张的。无意识的信任票打消了Tony的顾虑。

 

对上Loki的目光并保持对视，Tony撕开了安全套然后给Loki套上。不知怎么那玩意似乎更硬了。他们都清楚，套上安全套只有一种可能。Loki吞咽。

 

他继续爱抚了会儿Loki的硬挺，观察Loki的反应，“从来没被口过？”Loki激烈地摇了摇头，接着因为招认畏缩了。Tony纵容地对他笑笑，“没关系的Loki。我们都得学习。你已经很会给人口交了。”Loki听到这句温和的表扬几乎他妈的发光了，“只是学会有人给你口交时怎么做同样重要。”

 

这话引起了不少的困惑，“是吗？你要做什么特别的事吗？”

 

“是的，实际上是些很重要的部分。”Tony俯身含进了顶端，立即得到了一声喘息。当他离开时Loki呻吟着试图抬起臀部跟随他，“这就是，重中之重。”

 

“什么你想折磨我？”Loki呜咽着，似乎处在痛苦中。

 

Tony忍不住笑意，Loki真的不知道，“是如果对方想移开，你就让他这么做。”

 

Loki花上一分钟才明白过来他在说什么，红透了脸，“对不起，我不是有意…”

 

“没事Loki，你要我教你正是因为你并不是无所不知。我知道。”这次Tony低头把阴茎含进嘴里时，Loki小心翼翼动也不动。Tony整个吞下，直至抵到喉口奖励他。还行，他心想，不是他的老二就是我整个吃下的能力。

 

Loki大声呻吟着，Tony感受到他大腿肌肉在颤动，正与性欲本能斗争不要耸到他脸上。

 

一如既往，这孩子学的很快。

 

Tony退回坚决吸吮着顶端，接着松口冲着Loki微笑，“表现很好，”他用手轻柔爱抚着Loki的老二，继续课程，“同理，如果哪天你结婚了，你和你的伴侣决定不用安全套——”

 

“我们可以那样的吗？我是说，我的……伴侣和我？”Loki看起来满怀期待。

 

太好笑了。好吧，起码他的课程会被牢记在心。Tony点头，“如果你们两人都没病，也只跟对方上床，我觉得没问题。”

 

“但我们俩是‘干净’的，而且……”Loki不自觉地咬唇，“我没跟其他人上过床。”

 

那小脸和声音真是太他妈可爱了，Tony简直害怕自己会被可爱死。精神上糖分摄入过量会让你患上糖尿病吗？“我也没有。但你怎么知道呢？”

 

“你刚告诉我了。”Loki看起来无所适从。

 

叛逆期的小孩怎么能对男人想上床时能干出什么事如此天真，简直不可思议。“你怎么知道我没有撒谎呢Loki？”

 

更困惑了。“你为什么要撒谎？”

 

Tony叹气。好吧，说得对。问题是太多的混球会在这上面撒谎了。“这点你必须相信我Loki。我可能没有撒谎，大多数人也可能不会在这上面撒谎。但只要有一个人撒了谎，你就得终生承受苦果。”

 

男孩的声音降了一个八度，重复道，“终生。”然后他打了个哆嗦，“好吧，我明白了。你是…呃你是真的…？”

 

Tony没法完全遏止自己的笑容，他懒洋洋地抚弄着Loki的勃起，朝他微笑，“你终于明白过来了绿眼睛。”

 

“什么？你…你没有？”Loki的表情介于困惑和恐惧之间。

 

于是Tony花了一分钟回应他，回应方式是，再次低头把Loki含进嘴里，在那胀得发痛的硬挺上快速上下。Loki大声呻吟着又因为努力让自己不要动弹紧绷起来。他成功控制住自己的时候Tony再次整个吃了进去，当他感觉抵到喉口时开始吞咽。Loki尖叫着猛地扯开一小段距离让自己不要往前去。Tony放开他又尽力吸吮着。

 

“不——不！你…你是故意的。”领悟如此突然，Tony发誓自己几乎在Loki头顶看到一个灯泡亮了。

 

Tony懒散地笑看他，接手缓慢地拨弄。每次Loki试图耸往他手心想得到更多接触，他就移开一点儿，“什么让你这么想？”

 

Loki皱眉，“实际上你就是。”

 

有那么一小会，Tony只是爱抚着，让男孩思考一下。正如Tony所料，尽管那只手不如人意，Loki被分散了注意力。他一开始自觉克制自己，Tony就回馈他更坚定的一把，引起了一声呻吟。

 

“拜托…”片刻后他低声恳求。

 

“什么？”Tony摆出自己最无辜的表情，他想知道还要多久Loki才会崩溃，扯下毛巾亲手解决。

 

闷燃着火花的眼睛低垂看着他，他怀疑Loki想解读他的暗示，搞清楚Tony想要什么答案告诉他然后得到自己想要的一切。Tony决定混蛋到底，让整件事更难搞些。他低头又一次整个吞下了Loki的硬挺，上下吞吐。当它再度抵达他的喉口时，他哼声，Loki差点失控了。

 

于是Tony离开了。

 

“什么？”Loki再次惊恐万状地盯着他，“你想搞死我吗？”

 

Tony瞥了眼微波炉上的时刻。十分钟，还不错。“今天的课程是什么来着？”

 

“我——”Loki顿住了，望着他，“别急。”他拉下脸，“哦天，Mr. Stark你想让我等多久？”

 

“看情况，你觉得你能撑多久？”Tony又开始，缓慢，懒散地揉弄他。他探询似的抬头望向Loki。

 

Loki发出的天真啜泣真是无可比拟。

 

他很费力才管理好自己的表情，但是值得，“你觉得自己还能再坚持五分钟吗？”

 

又一声呜咽。然后Loki扭过头看了一眼时刻，点头。

 

该死，仅仅是这种决心也该得到一份奖励。Tony从上舔了一道沿着Loki竖着的那玩意往下，舌头舔到底的时候他继续。他舔过Loki的阴囊，张开嘴嘬了一口。他的右手保持着漫长又缓慢的抚摸。Loki闭上眼，头往后仰去，完全沉浸其中。

 

“你去加利福尼亚玩的时候，有想我吗？”Tony问，完完全全意识到这个问题有多自私奇怪又不恰当。他不知道自己怎么在Loki身边甚至不能保持些微职业道德和成年人的样。well，可能跟他正用舌头舔别人蛋蛋有关。他看了一眼时刻，四分钟。

 

紧闭的眼皮颤动着，Loki点头。

 

Tony察觉到突破口，抓住了机会，“屁股疼吗？”

 

“Mmmm…是，是的。疼，对，我每次坐下来都会想起你。对…哦求你了别停下来！”Loki双腿因为极力控制自己晃动着，声音因为渴望而颤抖。

 

Tony继续保持缓慢的动作，“你有在旅馆浴室里想着我在你体内的几把打飞机吗？”

 

Loki大笑起来，在Tony来得及不满之前开口，“旅馆浴室？旅馆浴室，旅馆的床，主题公园厕所试了个遍，还有一次差点儿在黑暗的剧院里。”

 

啊对，青少年的荷尔蒙。Tony几乎已经忘了那是什么感觉。他一点也不怀念。当然那是很恣意兴奋，但Tony喜欢某种程度上有点控制力。微乎其微，但确实存在。他再次瞥向时刻，三分钟。

 

“起码十几次吧，”Loki停顿了一下，扬起头紧张地看着Tony，“我甚至，呃…你知道的。”他的脸庞显现出漂亮的粉色。

 

“是吗？”Tony又舔上Loki的老二，得到无法抑制的呜咽声回应。

 

Loki痛苦地做了个鬼脸，叹气点点头，“你要我说出口是不是？每次都这样？”

 

Tony快速吮了口龟头，笑了，“是的，每次都是。你最好告诉我你做了什么，而不是不好意思所以没法告诉我什么让你喜欢到要自己再来一次。”

 

对此的反应是一声沉重，败退的叹息。

 

一声叹气可不是他想要的回答，所以他决定……加快揉弄的速度激励Loki。

 

“ohhhh…Mr. Stark，你这是…作…作弊！”Loki挣扎着说出这几个字，于是Tony慢了下来，稍微慢了一点。Loki蹦出来的几个字绝对值得，“我学你用了自己手指。但我没法像你那么做。”

 

“想我再来一次吗？”Tony又吮了Loki硬挺顶端一口，两分钟。

 

Loki呻吟着，猛烈点头回答他。

 

“很好。因为我也想。”他止住话头，再次把Loki的老二塞进嘴里。“想”，他刚刚说。想要，就像他想吃下一顿饭一样。他幻想过。淋浴时的情景。Loki骑在他身上的情景。见鬼，他骑在Loki身上的情景。对Tony来说幻想那个真是奇怪。出于某些原因，撇去他不是很想在下面的事实不提，他发现自己想知道那个场面会是什么样子。

 

Tony在Loki的老二上上下吞吐了会儿，既不快也不慢。对于一个可能从没经验的人而言，Loki控制自己的能力相当不错。不过，是时候让他见识一下了。Loki需要知道自己不是万无一失的，Tony需要Loki意识到自己还需要练习。他想要Loki知道Tony清楚如何让他的身体失控。Tony决定不去考虑他为啥需要那种东西。

 

他突然加快速度，在Loki每次仰头时吸吮。

 

不出所料，Loki注意到了，“Mr…Mr. Stark，你…我…还有一分钟呢！”

 

“Mmmm？”Tony含着Loki的阴茎哼声，故作无辜地抬头。

 

Loki低头看向他的时候，张开了嘴。Tony清楚他现在的样子，跪在Loki双腿之间，嘴里半含着阴茎。像这样的场面本身就够让人射了，而Tony还为Loki做出了额外的努力。他整个吞进去，接着后撤时吸着脸颊，用力吮了口。

 

Loki，显然无法用语言表达自己的感受，只能大声呻吟。

 

保持着眼神交流，Tony一边含进去，一边做着吞咽动作。

 

Loki射了。他整个身体在高潮中颤抖着，再次仰起头。他的身体无意识地拱向了Tony的嘴，顶上了他的喉口。有点儿难以责备，毕竟是Tony花了十五分钟时间慢慢地把他哄上了山顶，又用力把他推下了边缘。

 

Loki开始平静下来，髋部猛地往后挪了挪，他目光转回Tony身上，“喔，哦不。对不起，我伤到你了吗？”

 

Tony尽力克制，但就是没法掩饰自己的笑意，Loki看起来不知道是该气还是该松口气，“天啊，Loki你被绑着呢，你真觉得我不让你这么做的话你能做到吗？”

 

Loki看起来还是不怎么信，“但你说——”

 

“我清楚自己说了什么，我是认真讲的，”他搓揉着Loki的大腿安抚他，“但我给了你很大压力。我知道你会做出什么，也为此做好了准备。我是在教你，Loki。我不指望第一次尝试就能做到完美。”他wink，“我只希望你再试一次。”

 

Loki笑容灿烂，“我绝对可以，Mr. Stark。”


End file.
